Prince of Princes
by SammyTheTranny
Summary: AU. In the times just after the Titan War, Poseidon brings forth an heir to his throne. The boys name, Perseus. When a great tragedy strikes the kingdom of Atlantis, the King and Queen are left in a state of utter defeat as their child is taken away. What happens next, you'll have to wait and see. (Multiverse-Crossovers)
1. The Son of a King

**Chapter One**

The Son of a King

In Atlantis, a civilization ruled by the Olympian God known as Poseidon, the cries of a newborn god was heard throughout the grand palaces walls. An heir was born, and not just any heir.

This young prince, the son of a king, would become so much more. Soon every decision he makes will determine the safety and wellness of the world.

And for such an important immortal being, of course his name had to be the destroyer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Perseus." a single voice uttered.

The hospital wing of the palace was occupied by three individuals, now four. The one who spoke was none other than the Queen of Atlantis herself, Amphitrite, and in her arms a new born boy given the name of a future hero.

"Are you sure, my love?" asked another. The King, standing to left the of his queen, and to the left of him the doctor who had delivered the child. "More sure than i have been about anything before." she said with such conviction the king couldn't argue.

Bleary and wide eyes opened, staring at his parents. They were as green as the ocean of which their city resided. He smiled a large, toothless grin and gurgled as he reached out for his mother and father. Poseidon smiled, giving the infant his finger to play with.

"The Destroyer. And yet, I feel he will create more than destroy." he said. Amphitrite could only nod, the exhaustion from giving birth catching up to her. Poseidon, seeing this, took his child with a smile and told his wife to rest. She nodded and fell asleep immediately.

The doctor, a Dr. Organa, promised to keep watch whilst the king went to the child's room to put him down for rest. As he walked, the Olympian couldn't help but look at his son, the heir to his throne should something happen to him and his mother. He had his eyes and Amphitrites smile, he noted. Poseidon smiled and held the baby close.

That was when the walls exploded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the dust cleared, the king searched for his son.

That's when he saw the figure. A tall woman with hair that flowed in invisible wind and eyes as white as the pearls and ivory that decorated the very hall they stood in.

"A beautiful child." she whispered, and even that small utterance held power. Guards shuffled into the hall, but were stopped in their tracks by an invisible force as the woman held up her hand up.

She tsked and flicked her wrists, snapping every neck besides her and the two gods. "It's too bad that you couldn't take care of this child, maybe i would have gone for one of Zeus's brats." she said with a sneer.

Perseus began to cry and wiggle, trying desperately to get to his father. The woman shushed him and held him close to her chest.

"Give me my son, wench!" Poseidon demanded, summoning his Trident to his side. The woman was not impressed.

"Please Poseidon, put that away before i have to get violent." she said, not taking into account the dead bodies littering the floor. Poseidon growled and held up the three-pronged spear.

"Give. Me. My. Son." He said with clenched teeth, an absolutely furious look in his eyes. The woman seemed to contemplate this. "No. I don't think i will." she said with a smirk, then she disappeared into nothingness.

Taking the baby with her.

The walls of the palace shook with the mighty roar of the kings heartbroken scream. He collapsed to his knees and let the horrible truth sink in. This woman, she had his son. And she was very powerful.

Poseidon stood and walked back to his room, closing the door and staring to the mirror on his wall. "What will I do now?" he sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a cave on the surface world, a woman flashed into her home.

She set a small child inside a crib, right next to another crib that held another child. "Perseus, meet your baby sister. Her name is Thetis, another sea god like yourself." she said happily.

The other child had long dark brown hair and light blue eyes, like a perfectly calm ocean. The woman sat in a chair with a sigh.

"Finally." she said to herself. "A family again." The night was long and cold, but there was another watching from the trees just outside the cave.

A small girl in a silver tunic with auburn hair and glittering silver eyes like the moon. She crept back out of the foliage and into the woods, but not before locking eyes with the new boy in the crib.

The stormy sea green swirled with power, and it unsettled her, but also made her even more curious. She would watch over this boy and make sure he grows up right.

And maybe one day, they could be friends.


	2. The Brother of Thetis

**AN: Thanks for all good reviews, or bad reviews. Here is Chapter Two! Hope you enjoy, it is a bit longer (about 400) than the last chapter. Enjoy, my little biscuits! :AN**

It was getting stuffy in the cave a young Perseus called home.

The seven year old god was yearning for a better view than the same forest he had been staring at since birth. And he definitely needed more people to talk to than his mother and sister.

"Hey! Perseus!" a joyful voice rang through the cave, echoing to the very back where the young god sat in his cot and sharpened his wooden pike. "What is it Thetis?" he replied, with a tone more bored than annoyed at his sister.

A little girl, the same age as Perseus, skipped into the cave wearing a glittering green summer dress, and had pink and green flowers decorated into a tiara on her head. Much like his sister, Perseus wore a green tunic that had small emeralds encrusted into the cloth.

"I saw the girl again!" she said, still joyous as ever. Perseus sighed and stood, the pike put to the side with five others. "Listen Thetis. Mother said that no one else lived out here. There isn't a girl, okay? You probably saw your reflection in the lake." he said tiredly, like this was a common occurrence.

Thetis crossed her arms and pouted. "Nu-uh! This time I really did see her. She even talked to me!"

"I'm sure she did, Sis." Perseus picked up his pikes and loaded them into a leather cylinder, and then used a strap on the side to carry it on his back. "I'm going to go get dinner." he said, sliding green leather sandals on and walking out of the cave.

Thetis blinked once, before running after her brother. "Hey, wait up!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The duo strode into a clearing with a lake.

"I swear to gods Thetis if you dragged me here for nothing, I'm gonna skin you for making me miss that boar." an angered Perseus followed and ecstatic Thetis.

"Oh shush. You are the best huntsman in the forest."

"I'm the only huntsman in the forest!"

Thetis spun with eyes wide. "Shhhhhh! Don't say that! She'll hear!" she whisper yelled.

"Hear what? I'm the only hunter in this forest! We are the only _people_ in this forest!" a thud behind him made him turn fast, a pike in his hand and thrown before his sister could stop him.

The wooden projectile was stopped by about ten arrows, all a glowing silver, shredding it to the splinters. Perseus stood, mouth agape, as he saw the only other person besides his sister and mother in the past seven years.

And she was pissed.

"What the _hell_ do you think you are doing? Stomping around this forest like you own it? Who do you think you are?" the ten year old screamed, clutching a silver bow in her small hands. Perseus could only stare, so shocked and bewildered that another person was here.

"Who…" was all he could get out.

"I told you! I told you, and you didn't believe me!" Thetis cackled, jumping up and down with seemingly limitless energy. The girl wore a silver toga, much like Perseus', except hers had a dark grey belt with a crescent moon.

"What is your name? Who are you? Why are you here?" the questions spewed from the young gods mouth like gunfire. Or, arrow-fire.

"Well, my name is Phoebe Artemis. I am the daughter of Leto and Zeus, and sister of Phoebus Apollo. As to why I am here," she looked at Thetis. "I came to visit a friend." the sea goddess beamed.

"But, wait." Perseus held up a hand, as if trying to conjure the answers to his questions. "Leto and Zeus? You're a goddess?" Artemis rolled her eyes. "Obviously." Thetis giggled as her usually calm and collected brother was reduced to a confused mess.

The three of them were unaware of the pure white eyes staring at them with panic. "No. It's too soon." she muttered, trying to get away from the scene. Only to step on a twig. The children turned in her direction and she cursed.

No use now. She stepped out into the clearing, painting a confused smile across her face.

"Mom!"

"Mother?"

"Children!"

Artemis watched as the family hugged and held a mini reunion. "Who is your new friend?" the older woman asked.

"This is Artemis. She is a goddess like me!" Thetis exclaimed excitedly. She smiled at her daughter as fear gripped her heart. "Hello ma'am. It is nice to meet you." Artemis said politely, holding out a hand. "Please, no need to be so formal." she shook nonetheless.

"Call me Ananke."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, when Artemis had left her home of Delos and the family of three had gone back to their home, Ananke stared at the night sky with a sullen look.

"Mother? Is everything alright?" a tired Perseus walked to his mother with confused green eyes.

"Everything is fine, my love." she assured, ruffling his hair. The young god whined and swatted her hand away. "Go to sleep now, Perseus." Ananke laughed. Perseus looked into her eyes, deep and long. He may have been only seven years old, but he had the knowledge of a fully grown man due to his godly heritage.

He knew his mother was distressed, he didn't know why, but he could see the veiled sadness in her milky eyes. He went to bed anyway, knowing that asking again would get him nowhere. As he walked away, Ananke frowned at her 'son's' retreating back.

"He will be of the age soon, Ananke." a voice whispered in her ear. She shuddered and turned, looking straight into the gray eyes of one of her true daughters.

"Please Atropos. I just wanted a family again." the fate of death narrowed her eyes. "I am truly sorry, mother." the sarcasm hurt, but Ananke put aside her pride. In fact, she got on her knees and looked into her daughter's eyes again.

"Please, daughter. Don't make him go through this." The fate frowned, looking into her mother's pleading eyes. "He cannot escape his fate. It is as set as anything." Ananke's gaze fell.

"But," she looked up hopefully. "It can be postponed, maybe he will be more ready than." Ananke stood fast, hugging her child close.

"Oh thank you so much, daughter." she was pushed away. "This is not a gift, mother." the word was spit out of her mouth, as if poison. "I could postpone his fate, but it comes at a price." Ananke grasped her hands together.

"Anything." Atropos smirked, finally able to get her revenge at last.

She leaned in and whispered, but as she did she pulled a pair of scissors out of her cloak and stabbed it into her mother's heart. A gasp was ripped from the primordials throat, as betrayal flashed in her eyes.

"This is the only price I require. Your death." Ananke choked back a sob, clenching her jaw as she sunk to the ground.

"Keep your word, daughter." Atropos rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. "It is done. The Artemis girl has no recollection of your...children." she sneered. "As a bonus, I have set forth events to keep those pesky Olympians in their mountain and those godlings on their island." Ananke fell to the ground, light slowly lessening from her eyes.

"I hope it was worth it, mother." and with that, the fate of death was gone.

Ananke looked at her cavern home, remembering the way her children ran and played in the front. She could almost hear their joyous laughter and the calls of their wanting her to join.

With a watery smile she took out two boxes, one silver and one black. She set them next to her head, eyes glued to the cave entrance.

"It was. It was worth it. Everything." she looked at the stars one last time, before closing her eyes for the last time.

 **AN: So, I know its pretty soon to start killing off people. Especially after dropping that bombshell of a name there. Anyone catch that House of Hades reference type deal? Anyway, I am putting up a poll for all you avid readers. For the pairing, I'm all for whatever you want: Slash, Pertemis, anything you guys want. I am an artist of the people! Look at it if you want, ill probably cut it off by the next update, in lets say, five or six days. Until then, see you later my little biscuits!**


	3. The Uncle of Achilles

**AN: So, not a lot of poll activity. That's ok, didn't expect much from my little biscuits but that is ok. I've decided to leave the poll up for a little while longer. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please go to the polls. Also, for those of you choosing the [Enter Name Here] option, please put who you want to be in the review. Thank you.**

The cave was quiet.

The once brightly lit home was barren, and dark. The children no longer played, but mourned the loss of their mother.

It had been two weeks ago when the young godlings found their mother's corpse on the ground outside. Perseus could still hear the screams of his sister, still feel the dried blood on his hands. It was a pale silvery color, not red or gold like the ichor in his veins. He knew this meant something, but was too preoccupied to care.

As for the boxes, Thetis had long opened hers. A private message in her mind warning her of a future for her unborn child. She also received a spell, or what could have been a spell given the symbols and strange dialect. Perseus, however, had yet to open his box. He was frightened of what lay within. Maybe it was a message about his real parents.

Perseus was a lot of things, but a fool was not one. In fact he was quite intelligent. So he knew it was odd that he had control over water when his mother was most clearly not a sea goddess. He did not care, however, for he knew his mother loved him and he loved her.

Or, so he thought.

Until he opened the box he wouldn't really know. Sitting in his cot, staring at the silver and black container, he pondered this. Thetis was out by the lake, trying to catch wind of their lost friend to no avail. Perseus sighed, looking down at his feet.

'Mother wanted you to have this. Honor her wishes.' he thought to himself. With a look of resignation, he opened the box.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His world exploded into white.

He tried to shout for help but he couldn't make any noise. When the light cleared, he saw his mother, standing in a white gown flowing in a gentle breeze.

"Perseus. My son." she said, a warm smile on her face. The sea god tried to reach out to her, but found he couldn't.

"If you are seeing this, I am dead." the smile disappeared and was replaced with a grimace. "I know you are a smart boy, so you must know you are not my real son. In fact, I stole you away from your family." Perseus stared with shock and confusion, but his mother went on.

"I didn't want to cause you harm or your family, but i just wanted a family again. And I knew I could raise you better than any other person on this gods damned earth." she ranted, getting angrier. Ananke calmed down, shaking her head.

"That's not the point of this. The point is, your fate is not what I had intended." She visibly paled. "It seems my real daughters have had their revenge with you, by making you live out the worst life i have ever seen." Perseus' eyes widened.

His mother's daughters were the Fates. Which meant she was Ananke, the Primordial of Fate and Premonescence.

"Perseus, i'm not going to lie to you. Your life will be hard. You will face many hardships and struggles. But, I am here to help." she brought her hands to his face, connecting their eyes.

"Listen to me, Perseus. The box you have contains two objects that will help you. The gods are coming, both Olympian and Elder. You must prepare because you are special. And dangerous. Do not trust anyone, not even your sister." Her milky white eyes held a dangerous light, one of warning.

"Heed my words, my son. You must not let anyone get too close. If you do, the world could fall and all of Gaea shall be lost." Perseus' sight slowly fell to darkness as his mother's words sank in. "Remember Perseus: I love you, don't trust anyone, and beware my daughters. They will kill you if they since you becoming powerful. Work from the shadows, rise in power, and let no one stand in your way." with that final message, the light washed away and Perseus found himself back in the cave.

Two objects were in his hands: A silver ring with black signs and a piece of parchment that had similar symbols as the scroll Thetis had, except this one was different. The writing was sharp and harsh, written in what could only be blood. This was dark magic, and Perseus felt strangely attracted to it. He stared at the ring, and slowly fitted it onto his middle finger on his right hand.

Suddenly, knowledge filled his mind and he fell to his knees. His mind was filling too full and the pain was almost unbearable. When Perseus felt his mind start to shut down, the pain stopped. He opened his eyes, and they widened in shock. The parchment, the spell, he could understand it.

And he stared at it with fascination, wonder dancing in his eyes and a smile slowly splitting his face. The godling stood and held the spell tight in his hand. With this, Perseus could do as his mother wished. He would rise through the ranks of a minor god, and find a way to infiltrate the Olympians and take them apart. He would show everyone he was not some minor sea god, but a powerful son of a primordial entity.

With spell in hand and ring on finger, Perseus walked out of the cave with a new purpose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Of course, to rise in ranks you have to start somewhere. And that somewhere happened to be Perseus' nephew.

"Come on Achilles, swing like you mean it. No, don't parry, thrust! Thrust!" A small boy, about ten years old, growled and brought up a wooden sword. The man shouting was a twenty-two year old Perseus.

He as well held a wooden sword, but it had black signs on it that spiraled down the smooth blade. Off to the side, Thetis stood with a worried expression painted on her lips. "Be easy on him Perseus, he is only a boy." she pleaded.

Achilles scowled at the ground while Perseus looked at his sister with knowing eyes. "He must be ready. I will shape him into the mightiest warrior Greece has ever had!" the sea god shouted. Achilles smiled widely, before swinging his shortsword at Perseus' knee.

"GAH!" the god fell to one knee, turning with an astonished look.

"Never let your guard down uncle. Isn't that what you taught me?" the young demigod smirked. Perseus looked at him, before laughing. Standing up, the sea god summoned water from the nearby lake and splashed Achilles, making him fall flat on his back.

"W-what was that?!" He spluttered.

"Never let your guard down." Perseus said simply, smiling down at his protegee.

He held out a hand, and Achilles took it gratefully. He soon runs off, yelling at skittering squirrels and swinging his wooden sword. "He will be an amazing man." Thetis said with a smile, before frowning.

"Perseus, do you really think he will be killed by an Olympian?" the sea god frowned as well, watching the young child. "The Olympians haven't cared for any other demigod heroes. How do you think i trained the others without being caught?" Perseus said with a smile, thinking back to his former students.

First, he had trained Cadmus, who had then killed a dragon and claimed Thebes as his kingdom. But when it came to giving Perseus his place, he forgot him and had three children.

The second pupil was Perseus, no not the god the son of Zeus. The name similarity had brought his attention from Ino, one of the children of Cadmus who was having problems with Zeus. The young demigod was shaped carefully to be more humble than his father, but that failed when Perseus quit the hero business to settle down with a wife.

But, that didn't matter because Perseus had found his third student: Heracles. This protegee had probably been the worst one, if not one that brought him some piece of fame. Of course, it all came to an end when he got poisoned by that wife of his. So the sea god moved to someone smarter, more his level.

And thus, Theseus became his fourth pupil. But then the demigod got caught up in the questing and eventually forgot his old trainer. Perseus was beginning to think he was out of options, but then his sister Iris Messaged him and gave him hope.

A child.

The child of his sister would be powerful and important, he could sense it. As Perseus watched the young hero run and play, he smiled.

This could be it, the shot he had been waiting just over two hundred years four. Of course, he would have to be precautious. That's why Perseus had a plan, a plan to make sure young Achilles would survive long enough to become Greece's greatest hero. All he needed was a favor, and a whole lot of hope.

"Sister dear, about your question. I can surely help with making sure he becomes the greatest." Thetis looked at her brother.

"Really? How?" Perseus smirked, squeezing his hands together behind his back.

"I just need your blessing."


	4. The Watcher of Heroes

**AN: Hello my little biscuits. Yes, i know. Two chapters in a day. Well, it was a one time thing. Maybe. it most likely won't happen again. Anywho, please enjoy the chapter and at least look at the polls. Thank you**

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Me and some other Greeks are going to fight at Troy."

"Are you insane?! You can't go to war you are only 15!"

Perseus watched the mother and son argue back and forth. The god didn't know who to side with here.

On one hand, Thetis had a point. Achilles was still but a child. Who knew what war would do to him. And yet, on the other hand. Perseus watched his pupil of the last twelve years. He had grown out his black hair to reach his shoulder blades, and he had clearly defined muscles under his leather armor, not to mention the iron skin he now possessed from a dip in the Styx.

"I think he should go." both turned to face the sea god. "What?" they both exclaimed, one with awe and the other with fear.

"Yes. I feel young Achilles here is good enough to fight in this war. He has completed all his training with me and has proven to be a formidable opponent." truth be told, Perseus was lying. He could beat Achilles with his hands tied behind his back and a sword in his mouth, but the fact that he was a god, especially with domains like his, he wasn't really the best practice.

"Are you sure brother?" Thetis asked, fearing the worst for her child. "As long as he watches where his mortal point is, he will be fine." the god assured. Thetis bit her lip, looking at her son and her brother. Achilles put his hand on Thetis' shoulder.

"Mom. I can take care of myself." the sea goddess stared at the demigod, and slowly smiled. "Okay. You can go." a smile split the boy's face and he hugged his mother tightly. "Thank you so so much!" he said with a wide grin. Thetis patted his head, and smiled.

'Perseus.' a message from Thetis reached the god's mind. 'Watch over him. Keep my boy safe.' Perseus looked at his sister's pleading eyes. The god nodded, and she let out a sigh of relief. Achilles ran off to pack some things, leaving the godly siblings alone.

"He will die in this war, won't he?" Thetis asked, her eyes watering. Perseus sighed and glared at the floor. Curse the Fates and their intrepid plans. "Not on my watch."

Perseus flashed away, to his home in another land.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he arrived at his place of living, he immediately twisted his ring.

The silver band flashed brightly until it shifted into a silver longsword with etchings on the blade. Perseus' stormy green eyes searched the trees. "Who goes there? You are trespassing." a shuffle from a nearby bush. Perseus spun the sword in his hand and it shifted into a bow, with the same marks. He pulled back the string, and a silver and black arrow appeared.

He let it fly through the air and it hit the bush with power enough to blow the bush out of the ground, revealing the small form of a girl. Perseus lowered the bow, staying cautious. "Who are you?" he asked.

The girl looked up, and Perseus was shocked. She was young, maybe 9 or 10. She had brown hair that was in tangles and knots and clear, crystal blue eyes shining with tears. Her cloths were torn and dirty, and her body was covered in many scrapes and bruises.

"Please." her small voice barely reached the god's ears. "Please, don't kill me." Perseus twisted the bow and it shifted back into a ring. He got on his knees and approached the small child.

"I'm not going to hurt you, young one. My name is Perseus. Who are you?" he asked, much calmer knowing there was no threat. The girl wiped her eyes and stood shakily to her feet.

"M-my name, is Hermione, Daughter of Helen, Daughter of Zeus, and Menelaus, King of Sparta." Perseus was taken aback by the titles this girl wore like an ivory crown. She was a legacy, of the King of Olympus too. And her father was King of Sparta. "Why are you out here, Hermione?" the legacy frowned and began to cry again.

"M-m-my mother w-was taken from me. By Trojans." Perseus' eyes widened. So this is what spawned that war between Sparta and Troy. Then again, what weren't the cities of Greece fighting about anyway.

"Listen, you can stay with me until your mother is safe back at home. I know some soldiers fighting to get her back, and I know they will succeed." Hermione looked up with a small smile. "Thank you, Perseus." she frowned. "Your name is… a mouthful." Perseus laughed.

"Well, how else would you have me tell people to pronounce my name?" she thought for a moment, before smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Achilles thrusted into the straw dummy, ripping out its innards before slashing tis head off. He was angry. Very angry.

"Calm down, 'chilles. She was just a girl!" his friend, Ajax, tried to calm the young adult. "She wasn't just a girl to me!" he threw the sword at another dummy, impaling it through the middle. "She was the love of my life."

Ajax sighed and sat on a bench. "Listen. What happened with Briseis, it wasn't cool. But, we can't just forget about the war!" Achilles turned on his comrade. "Do you think I don't know that? We've spent nine years in this hell hole!" he gestured wildly around him.

"Listen to Ajax, Achilles." a man appeared from the other side of the tent. "We don't want another Tenedos incident." Achilles and Ajax turned to the newcomer. "Patroclus, I understand your grief on the situation. But that doesn't mean we can let that fool of a king get away with this!" Achilles yelled.

Patroclus sat down, pulling an apple out and cutting it with his knife. "Of course we won't. That's why, we won't fight."

"What?!"

"You heard me, Ajax. We won't fight for Agamemnon until Achilles is satisfied." the demigod was in a state of shock.

"Really?" Patrolicus smiled. "Yes really. We're friends, aren't we?" Achilles smiled widely while Ajax groaned and flopped on his back. "We're doomed."

Unknown to the three heroes, a man in a dark cloak watched from far away. Actually, he had been watching for almost ten years unnoticed. In a flash of light, he was gone. And appeared in a cozy cottage in the woods. He pulled back his hood, revealing a tumble of black hair and stormy green eyes.

"Hermione! I'm home!" the sound of boots on wood was heard from above as an eighteen year old girl ran down a set of stairs. "Percy!" she shouted, jumping on top of the god. "Woah, easy there. Your a lot heavier than you were nine years ago." she gasped and smacked his shoulder with a laugh.

"I missed you." she stated, clinging to him like a monkey. Percy smiled and walked, the legacy still holding on. "How was the trip? How's Achilles?" Hermione asked.

Percy sat down, letting the girl off. "He…" the god paused, a frown working it's way onto his face. "He isn't doing good." Hermione frowned.

"He is upset about a girl. She was taken by Agamemnon and he went crazy. Now he, Ajax, and Patroclus are refusing to fight." the god visibly deflated, sinking into his chair with exhaustion.

"Hey, it will be ok." Hermione soothed. She brought over some soup and a cup of water. "He will get better. All he needs is a push." Percy smiled at the girl he had all but adopted.

"Thank you, Hermione. You have always known what's best for me." the legacy smiled at her father in all but blood. "Of course." Little did they know, that push would just about push the hero over the edge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy watched with grief and horror, as the young boy he had trained turned into a ravid and furious man gone mad.

"Damn you Hector! Damn you Priam! Damn you Trojans! Damn you all!" Achilles bellowed in a rage. He was riding a chariot, with none other than Hector of Troy tied by the ankles being dragged behind him.

The scene was hard to watch, and even for a god Percy felt fear as he looked into the livid eyes of his long lost pupil. Soon, Achilles left the body of Hector behind and stormed into his tent, where Percy awaited.

Achilles stared at his mentor, before stumbling back in shock. "Perseus? What are you doing here uncle?" the god smiled tightly.

"Achilles. I have come to… congratulate you on the victory against Hector." the hero scowled and picked up a bottle of wine. "What victory? Patroclus is dead. This was merely a mercy kill, for if I had the time I would have tortured him for days." Percy frowned at his nephew.

"Achilles, my nephew, the war is coming to an end. Soon, Troy will fall as the prophecy foretold."

Achilles looked up in confusion. "Prophecy? What do you speak of?"

"I am talking about the one your mother was given. Troy will fall by your hands, and you will be a mighty hero in the end." Percy grit his teeth as the lies flowed from his tongue.

Achilles stood, astonished. "Do you speak the truth?" the god smiled painfully. "Nothing but." Achilles beamed and sped out of the tent to tell the rest of the invading army the news.

Percy sighed and flashed away, hoping for a miracle to just end this war.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That miracle was a Son of Athena, apparently.

"I have to hand it to your boy, Athena. He sure did get your brains." four gods stood upon a hill; three in the clearing and one in the shadows. "Why thank you Apollo, you are so kind." Athena, with her stormy grey eyes like hardened steel, never looked up from the battle that raged in the city of Troy.

From her left, the sun god himself was smirking as young Odysseus took to archery from the corner while the rest slaughtered the Trojans. "It's a shame he is such a coward, though. Look at him. Fighting with a bow and arrows." from the wisdom goddess' right was the war god, Ares, with his broadsword stabbed into the ground for him to lean against.

"I will never understand why you side with the Trojan scum, Ares." Athena shook her head. "All for the ladies. Or lady, that is." Apollo snickered. From the trees, just behind the foliage, Percy watched with grim haste.

"Come on Achilles. Watch that heel." said hero was lobbing off heads and slashing apart enemy soldiers while the ten year war slowly came to an end. "Ah. There is the so-called 'Invincible Achilles'." Apollo grumbled, drawing the sea god's attention. "He killed my son, a king! I wish I knew how to kill the bastard myself, and send his soul to the deepest pits of the Underworld." Percy growled, the noise catching the ears of the war god.

He pulled out his sword and leveled it at the trees. "Who goes there? You are in the presence of Olympians! Show yourselves!" Percy sighed heavily and stepped into the moonlight. "Who are you?" Athena asked. "My name is Perseus, Brother of Thetis, Uncle of Achilles, and Watcher of Heroes." he spoke with pride and immense honor.

Ares scoffed and got in a fighting stance, ready to lay down on whoever tried to stop him. Percy twisted his ring and a silver longsword appeared in his hands. Ares wasted no time charging with a shout. Percy rolled to the side and swung his sword lightning quick, cutting a gash on Ares' thigh. The Olympian bellowed in pain, before turning on the minor god with livid eyes.

"I will tear you apart, minor god!" he charged again, and this time Percy met him head on with his sword. The two gods battled for strength against the other, Ares pushing on the blade with all his might. Percy waited a half a second before disappearing into black smoke. Ares stumbled forward, before crying out as Percy slashed across his back. Ichor dripped from the wound, and Ares turned around with a face that clearly showed pain.

Percy went for an overhead strike, but Ares proved to be quicker than he looked. He caught the blade on the edge of his massive broadsword and batted it away, before head butting the sea god in the nose. Percy stumbled back and shouted in pain. Ares lunged and stabbed the sword into the minor gods' leg, going straight through and embedding into the ground.

Percy screamed in agony as Ichor seeped from the massive wound. "You actually had me sweating there for a second, minor god." Ares laughed. He twisted the sword, making Percy yell. Apollo walked over calmly.

"The Uncle of Achilles, eh? So tell, minor god, what is his weakness? What is his vulnerability? Come on, you must know if you are his uncle." the sun god taunted him while Athena watched closely.

Percy flinched, and his eyes slowly dropped the Apollos heel before shooting up to meet his dangerous blue eyes. Athena smirked. "His heel. The world's most formidable warrior's weakness is his heel." Percy groaned as Ares drew his sword out of his leg, leaving a mangled mess of muscle and bone.

"Thanks for cooperating, minor god. See you in the future." Apollo flashed away, closely followed by the other two. Percy could only watch in horror as Apollo guided and arrow coated in poison that hit the mark perfectly, making the minor god's nephew fall to the ground, dead.

Tears fell freely as Percy stared at the ruins of Troy, his pupil and nephew's resting place for eternity. As he flashed away, he couldn't help but feel a part of his heart stay at Troy with the young man he had once called his student.


	5. The Cursed God

**AN: Sorry about the long wait, but i am back and writing more chapters. Thank you all for being patient, and here is chapter 5. See ya later, little biscuits!**

The clearing was quiet, just like the day his mother died.

It was almost the same, if not for the young man's body on the table. Percy, in grief and sadness, had told his sister of Achilles' untimely passing just three days ago.

The time for a funeral was now, and Thetis could barely hold herself together. Only one other person besides the minor gods showed up, and that was Hermione. They all wore black cloth to show their grief, and Percy himself dug the six-foot hole.

The day was sunny and bright when they put him in the ground. It should have been dreary and cold, for a hero had fallen and would not rise from where he was now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of something shattering brought Hermione away from the tombstone, and to the small house.

Ceramic bowl shards fell from the walls as Thetis shouted. "You said you would protect him! You said he wouldn't die!"

Percy dodged a plate, putting his hands in the air to block the shards. "Thetis, I tried my best to keep him safe but there were three Olympian Gods against me, what could I do?!"

Thetis glared with unrelenting rage. "You could have done something Perseus! You are a powerful god, even as a minor god."

"Not powerful enough for domains, am I?"

"You don't need a domain to be powerful! You are plenty strong just by yourself."

Hermione watched anxiously as the two gods fought. Percy took notice of that, and waved his hand. The daughter of Helen disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in her and Percy's home in the mountains.

"Listen, sister, I did everything in my power to keep him safe. What more do you want from me?" Thetis slumped into a chair, refusing to look up at her brother. "Get out." she said softly.

Percy was shocked, and stood frozen in his spot. "Get out!" she screamed, causing water in the well nearby to surge up and twist into spikes and shapes.

Percy stumbled out the door, and ran into the woods for what felt like hours. He collapsed to his knees, tears falling from his face as he let reality come crashing down. His sister basically disowned him, his nephew was dead and it was all his fault, his whole life was a great, big nightmare.

t's almost as if he was… "Cursed." a voice from all around said. Percy looked up, eyes searching the trees and ground for whoever spoke. "Who's there?" he asked shakily, standing up and wiping his face.

Out of the shadow of a tree, and old woman in a dark shroud crept into the light. "I am Lachesis, Fate of Life and Destiny." the power in her voice was so great, the very trees shook and the ground cracked.

Percy was rooted in his spot like magic, eyes never leaving the Fate. "Why are you here?" he asked, trying to move his limbs. "I am here to grant you your domains, the very thing you have sought out for so long." the sea god stopped struggling, and stared at the old woman.

Too shocked to speak, Lachesis spoke more. "As the Fate of Destiny, I grant all the gods their domains when I deem necessary. And for you, Perseus, the time is now." she clasped her hands together and a brilliant bright light filled the forest, catching the attention of many animals.

And their prey.

Percy himself was engulfed in light. It seeped into his body and filled him full of power. He could feel changes begin to show in his mind and body. When the light faded, Percy indeed looked different.

His sea green eyes were now a dark purple, with swirls and twists of light green in the iris. His black hair turned even blacker, almost sucking in light it was so dark. His skin became pale and his body grew taller and lankier. He stood at 6'3" and had less muscle than previously. He glanced over his new body with awe and wonder, Lachesis snapped her fingers, making a piece of parchment flash into her hands.

"Perseus, Son of Poseidon and Amphitrite, Son of Ananke, Brother of Thetis, Uncle of Achilles, and Watcher of Heroes." she read loudly, letting any who were near know exactly who this young god was. "You have been granted a great honor of four domains."

Percy was very surprised by this outcome, and waited anxiously to hear what they were. "Perseus, you are the God of Dark Magic, Liquids, Cleverness, and Disease." the newly domained minor god was shocked for what felt like the hundredth time today. "Your domains have been chosen for a specific reason, some that might not seem clear to you now. But believe me, Perseus. Destiny always comes around."

And with that final word of confidence, the Fate of Destiny disappeared in a flash of light. Percy could feel the magic die off and he could walk again, but soon found himself stumbling into a tree.

His body was very weak and tender to the world around him do to the large power intake. Before he could flash back to his house in the mountains, an arrow arced through the clearing, almost like it was dodging trees, and embedded into his shoulder.

Percy cried out in pain, ichor dripping from the wound. The god pulled out the arrow, and groaned at the burning sensation. He checked the arrow for poison, but it was only an arrow.

A silver arrow.

His eyes widened, and he dropped the arrow. "Oh shit." a rain of arrows fell from the trees, blocking out the sun for just a moment and making a silvery crescent, before descending with deadly accuracy.

About twenty of the seventy arrows hit him, each one barbed and wickedly sharp. Several ripped straight through him, while others were stuck inside of him. Ichor painted the ground gold, and the minor god fell to the ground in agony.

Out of the foliage came about thirty girls in silver hunters uniforms, each carrying a bow. At the lead was a twelve year old girl with auburn hair and piercing silver eyes. She noticed the ichor and narrowed her eyes.

"A god. No matter. He is still a male." Artemis stated in monotone, before motioning for her lieutenant to come forward. "Zoe. Chain up the minor god, and bring him to our camp." the ebony haired girl nodded and surged forward, shackling Percy and wrapping his body in Celestial Bronze chains.

The godling was lifted up, the arrow shafts rubbing together and causing more pain. They shoved him forward, and he had no choice but to walk. Walk towards a long, painful encounter with the moon goddess.


	6. The Tortured Soul

**AN: Hello saucy biscuits, its your pal Sammy. Here to give you a new chapter. This one is pretty long, but still. See ya real soon dearies!**

It is early in the morning when Percy wakes up. He doesn't wake due to birds chirping or the sun's bright shine, no. He wakes to a silver hunting knife stabbing him through the thigh.

"GAH!" he bellowed in pain, clawing the knife out, only to be kicked ten feet from where he had previously laid.

Last night, when he was brought to the camp of the Hunters of Artemis, he had been stripped of his clothes and thrown into a cage wrapped in Celestial Bronze chain. Now, it seems the cage has been taken away and he was now being paid a kindly visit by the goddess of the hunt herself.

"Wake up, boy. We have much work to do." He stood with reluctance, only to have the breath knocked out of him via a fist hitting his stomach. His smaller frame, smaller than before, crumpled under the force. As he held himself, Artemis walked around him.

"From now on, you are my property and the property of my hunt. You will do as I command, and you will do so without so much as a falter. Understood, slave?" she got in his face, and before Percy could even speak she began again.

"You will be helping us with training, moving our equipment, and finding food for us. If you fail in any of these, you shall be… taught a lesson on how not to get things wrong. Understand, slave?" Percy nodded, not daring to utter a word in the goddess's direction.

He was shoved from behind by two hunters, and pushed into a medium sized ring in the grass. The rest of the hunters gathered around, while one hunter with dark brown hair and a well-built form stepped into the ring.

"Hunters! Your training exercise today is to show this minor god how hard you can hit." the silver clad girls cheered and applauded in approval. "You will step into the ring and use all your strength, speed, and dexterity to bring him down." Artemis stepped next to Percy.

"You are limited to just your base strength. Use any more and you will be flogged." the minor god shuddered. The hunter in the circle stepped forward, and wrapped her hands in cloth. "I hope you are ready, boy." she spat the word like it was poison in her mouth.

With an unannounced drop of a flag, the hunter took off and rocketed forward. Percy raised his fists to block his face, only to receive a fist in his gut. He bent over, gasping for air, and got an elbow to the back of the head for his troubles. He collapsed, and his face hit the ground with a thud. Ichor dripped from his nose and onto the ground. Percy stood and wiped the golden fluid away, before pausing. He looked at the ichor with new eyes, and focused.

A small movement, the Ichor shifted slightly. That was all the young god needed. He dropped his fists, and let the punches come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next couple of hours, every hunter beat the ever living shit out of Percy.

The grass was stained gold, and the minor god himself was covered in bruises and wounds. His nose was broken and his arm was dislocated. He was being dragged back to his cage, but he wasn't upset. No, the godling was hiding a smile under his stone cold face.

They threw him into the cage, and proceeded to wrap it in Celestial Bronze chain. When it was completely sealed, a small click sounded as they locked the cage.

One eye opened.

Then the other.

Percy sat up and smiled, godly blood trickling from his mouth. He spit the golden fluid onto the ground, and stood with difficulty. The minor god had to stoop to not hit his head, still not getting used to his taller height. Percy concentrated on the Ichor, trying his best to make it move even the slightest inch. Nothing. He sighed heavily and slumped onto the ground in defeat.

'The chains.' Percy thought, looking at the dimly glowing metal. 'It must have more magical properties than these Olympians realise.' For some reason, Percy felt magical knowledge filled his mind as he looked at the chains. It filtered in like a list.

'Celestial Bronze: one of four metals used to defeat the forces of Tartarus. Special Uses: trapping deities and suppressing godly power. Signs: a faint glow given off.' the godling blinked, surprised by the new power he had attained.

As Percy sat down, he inspected the ground. The hunters had scorched the grass, leaving no plant life inside the cage. The dirt had more hardened mud than dirt, and there was not a rock in sight. Slowly, a plan started to form inside the minor gods mind, and he smirked to himself as he realized that the Hunters of Artemis, and Artemis herself, would soon pay for their digressions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time almost moved slowly.

A day had passed, and then another. And another. Soon, Percy couldn't even tell what year it was.

The only indicator was the change in ranks amongst the hunters. Instead of the original 30 or so, there was about fifty, and that was worrisome to the beginnings of Percy's plan.

Currently, the hunters were using the god for target practice. Arrows flew, most, if not all, hitting him in the chest and stomach. Ichor was an unwelcoming color now, at least to the hunters. It seemed to only fuel the fire when godly blood dripped and tainted their campground.

Percy stood, emotionless, and took each arrow as if he had done this a hundred times before. Soon enough, he was sent back to his cage. The hunters had grown to trust him with the task of going back to the cage without them, they knew he knew they would kill him quicker than a blink if he tried to run. The Celestial Bronze chains locked, and Percy sighed in relief.

He pulled a silver arrowhead out of his chest, smiling and crawling to one corner of the cage. This was the minor god's plan. After years and years of acquiring arrowheads, using his body as a container, he had enough to finish what he had started. Percy dug in one spot, revealing about forty arrowheads piled together and glowing slightly.

Automatically, his dark magic domain filed the information into his head. 'Enchanted Silver: one of four metals used to defeat the forces of Tartarus. Special Uses: hunting monster and animals, as it is silent as it moves. Signs: glows under moonlight.' The minor god took the arrowheads and put them together in a line on the ground, which looked like a small dagger.

Percy breathed in deeply, and focused on the Ichor nearby on the ground. He focused, using his domain over fluids to it's highest potential. Soon, the ichor began to bubble and steam, and Percy let a smile appear on his face for the first time in a very long time.

He gathered the boiling Ichor, the heat not harming him, and poured it onto the arrowheads. The golden blood smelted the Enchanted Silver, and created a completely silver dagger. The sea god cooled the blood, and cooled the hot blade in that. He picked up the dagger, and inspected it.

"Not bad." Percy whispered to himself. "Not bad at all." he tried some practice slices and jabs, to see if he was still a master of the deadly blade. The minor god cringed as he realized he had been in here far longer than he thought, as his skills were rusty.

But with some practice he should be better than ever. 'And now…' Percy thought, looking at the chains. He walked to one side of the cage, and easily sliced through the steel bars. The chains collapsed on the ground, and Percy felt his godly power return to him.

He picked up the chains, and headed toward the goddess' tent. Two hunters at guard spotted him first, but before they could utter a word he sliced their throats.

Crimson blood poured, and it was the sweetest color Percy had seen. The two girls fell to the ground with audible thuds, drawing the attention of the goddess sitting inside her tent. She walked out and gasped in horrified shock, before singling in on the minor god standing in their blood.

Her eyes became pits of silver flames, and her mouth twisted into a snarl of absolute lividness. Right as she stepped forward, Percy spoke a single command. "Pagída!" the chains at his feet flew forward and wrapped around the Olympian Goddess, who then fell to the ground and shouted in dismay.

"Damn you male! Damn you to Tartarus!" Percy leaned down to her face, and smiled cruelly. "I'm already here." the minor god stood, and walked through the camp. He found the storage tent, and walked in.

Only to be met with about twenty hunters in full battle regalia and decked in weaponry. "Do not let the minor god live another second!" the lead girl bellowed, before charging at the god with the speed and grace of a huntress.

She was the first to go, as the silver blade came up slashed across her middle. She fell, organs spilling on the ground and turning the grass red. The other Hunters of Artemis looked forlorn at the loss of their companion, but nevertheless they charged at Percy with intense rage.

One of two things would happen here. Either the hunters would all die, or Percy would be in Tartarus by morning.

Blood shifted and formed three spears, which he launched at the group. They impaled two girls each, their cries of pain only fueling the fire in the hearts of the hunters. The first girls to reach him were dispatched easily, each one falling with slashed throats, but then the rest swarmed him and he had to go on defense for a while. Parry, dodge, dodge, parry, counter, slash. It all blurred in his mind, the coppery smell of blood invaded his nose like an unwanted parasite.

Percy fought his way through the teenagers, bodies falling as fast as his arm could move. He took notice of the pools of Icho also coating the ground, and realized he wasn't as unharmed as he first thought. Soon, after about ten whole minutes of fighting, only one girl remained.

The girl was, in fact, the girl from his first day. The first girl to punch him, the first girl to begin the torture. Percy dropped the knife, and held up his fists. "Let us fight with honor, huntress." he said, staring into her eyes. The girl hesitated, before nodding.

She raised her fists, and gasped as a spear made of blood penetrated her back, pushing through her spine with a sickening crack and coming out the other side. Percy smiled, letting his fists fall as the girl did. The minor god stepped over the dead body, and went on the hunt for his missing items.

After a short search through the many boxes, he found his black tunic and ring. He slipped both on, and grinned to himself. "Finally." without another thought, he flashed out of the hunter's camp and to his house in the mountains.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a bright flash of white, Percy's home materialized in front of him. It looked the same, except it had a few new paintings and lanterns; most likely Hermione's doing. As he stepped into the house, the scent of must and mold struck him like a boulder.

"What the…" his house, the one he had for many many years, had been ransacked and left to slowly deteriorate over the years he had been gone. The only thing not old and crumbling was a white piece of papyrus, with something written on it.

"3,437 kilometers west, 403 kilometers north." feeling slightly anxious and very confused, the minor god flashed to the precise directions. As he reappeared, Percy noted he was in a new empire, specifically the one right next Greece.

"Where am I?" a gasp from behind him, and Percy turned fast with a hand up to defend, but he wasn't prepared for this. "Hermione?" the girl he had once known was now older, her hair once brown was now greying and her skin sagged slightly with age.

"Percy?" she asked quietly, not believing her eyes. They both surged forward, meeting in an embrace. Tears were streaming down the daughter of Helen's face, her grip tightening as if Percy was a mirage.

"Ten years. You were gone for ten years." the minor god's eyes widened, and he held the woman tighter. "It's ok. I'm here now. I'm here now, i'm not leaving." in the corner of his eye, Percy saw movement. A man, with a large beard and smoldering black eyes. Hermione saw him too, and smiled widely.

"Aeneus! This is him! My real father!" Percy smiled at that, as his, basically, daughter ran towards the man. He grabbed her by the waist and smiled. "So it is." his voice was deep, like rocks hitting dirt. Aeneus held out a hand, and smiled at the god.

"Hello, my name is Aeneus. I am the king of this land." Percy shook happily to meet Hermione's chosen mate. "Pleased to meet you. Where exactly is this land, if i may ask?" Aeneus smiled wider, and gestured behind the minor god.

Percy turned, and came face to face with a village full of people. The buildings were small, and the citizens few, but the sea god saw potential in these lands. Aeneus walked in front of the crowd that had formed at the front of the village.

"My lord, who is this?" asked a frail old woman. The king turned and grinned. "This is Perseus, a god, and the father of your queen. He will be staying with us for as long as he wants." the crowd murmured, most were smiling but some were skeptical.

"Let us give him a true Lavinium welcome!" the village cheered and surrounded them, bringing Percy into the city. As he passed through the gates, he felt powerful magic flow through him.

The god of dark magic smiled to himself. Potential indeed.


	7. The Lavinium Patron

**AN: I am truly sorry for the wait, I just had like zero ideas for this chapter until yesterday. I worked on a one-shot, it is up and awaiting to be read by anyone. Once again, sorry. I should be back to a normal schedule soon, I swear on my mother's maiden name. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, my little biscuits! (P.S Don't believe I have said this, but, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN, I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND OCs! EJOY!)**

The village of Lavinium did not stay small for long.

After about five years of trade and conquering other communities, the small town grew into a rather large and glorious city. Everyone knew about them, and everyone from far and wide heard stories of their success. People spoke of a dark sorcerer who was so powerful, he stopped all foes from attacking and ended every fight with ease. Some say he defied the natural laws, setting water on fire and turning iron into gold.

Of course, these were all rumors. There was no sorcerer in Lavinium, just a minor god by the name of Perseus. The people closest to him called him Percy, not that many people were close to him. Just three people: his adopted daughter, Hermione, her husband, Aeneus, and their child, Iulus.

Speaking of his grandson, Percy felt like he found someone to replace that hole in his heart that Achilles once filled. "Come on Gramps!" yelled the five-year-old. He had his father's eyes, a smoldering dark brown, almost black, and his mother's hair, wavy brown locks. The young child was waving a wooden sword with expert moves. If by expert, one meant clumsy. Percy chuckled at his grandson, and lifted his own wooden sword in defence.

Ever since the child was born, Iulus had been smarter than most people. Percy saw greatness in this child, and he was going to make sure his potential was not untapped.

"Alright Iulus. Let us fight." the small boy nodded, getting into a fighting stance with his sword horizontal to his head, elbow back, and ready for a quick stab to the throat. Percy got in his personal stance: sword in front of chest, slightly diagonal, firm grip on grip, hand over hand, and feet planted like roots to prepare for the first move.

Almost unnoticeable was the way his legs tensed, ready to counter any attack coming. There weren't many flaws to this stance, only two really. His head and legs were easy targets, but only if you can move as fast as the minor god. Both stood, facing each other, until Iulus sprung forward with deadly accuracy. The wooden point was mere inches from Percy's throat, but a blur of wood knocked the sword aside. Before Iulus could lift the wood blade again, the smooth feeling of the minor gods sword was at his throat.

"Very good, grandson. You would have struck me down if I was a mere mortal." true to his word, most would not be able to block such an attack. As the son of a legacy, he had a small amount of godly blood in him. Small, but not small enough to not be there. According to Hermione, she acquired no powers from her mother, but apparently it skipped a generation. The son of Hermione had increased speed and strength, not to mention advanced accuracy. He was almost at the skill level of a demigod, and seeing as he was the descendant of Zeus he would grow into even more power.

"Come now grandson." Iulus nodded and got back in his fighting stance. Before he could strike, a horn sounded. The two swordsmen turned to the front of the city, where two towers with large horns stood tall. "Grandfather, what's happening?" the young boy asked. Percy frowned, twisting his sword so it shimmered into an iron blade. "Stay here Iulus. I will see." before the child could argue, the minor god sprinted toward the gates. He was met with a line of guards, each with their spear out and pointed at a single target.

"Lady, move back." the head guard yelled. The shrouded woman surged forward slowly, almost lumbering. Her dark robes were strange, and if Percy was honest, they almost intrigued him. Dark violet cloth, slightly lighter purple runes lined the edge and gave the whole ensemble a dark pink hue. There was no doubt that the robes were magical, and Percy knew he had to intervene before something happened to the guards.

"Perimeter Guards, stand down. This is not your battle." the men looked to the god with awe filled eyes, forming a hole for him to walk through before retreating to the outskirts of the main gate to watch the battle unfold. The shrouded woman stopped moving, looking up and allowing her hood to fall slightly. Silvery white hair tumbled down to her mid torso, and a set of glowing purple eyes formed in the dark shroud.

"Lord of Dark Magic, Patron to the great Lavinium, I come seeking your help." Percy was taken aback by her exclamation. He stepped forward, an emotionless mask across his face. "What do you need?" the woman stepped forward, before collapsing onto the ground. The minor god started forward, but stopped when a glowing green mist flew out of her mouth and onto the ground, taking the shape of a humanoid figure.

"Perseus, God of Dark Magic, Disease, Cleverness, and Liquids, I ask for your help." Percy was bewildered. Obviously this was some form of a recording, since power of communication between distances was not in the hands of mortals. But a recording of who, and why did they need him?

"I am Princess Sylvia of an island tribe. Our people are under attack, and we seek your defense."

'So that's what they need, and who they are. Interesting indeed.' Percy thought. "As payment, we offer you the magical artifacts our people have collected over many years of scavenging. One is with you as I tell you this, on the body of our messenger." the god looked at the girl on the ground. His eyes searched her still form for any item that looked ancient and powerful. The minor god activated his magic sense, as he called it, and searched the body until a mental 'ping' sounded.

'Alika: The Cloak of Defense. One piece of four ancient armours. Alika is a magic cloak infused with runes and the souls of thirty-seven ancient hydras. Uses: Hones and strengthens magic used by wearer, has extreme durability, and is impenetrable to any weapon. Signs: Glowing runes on the outer rim and Alika will form a mental bond with the wearer.' Percy was stunned to say the least.

'Mental bond? What does that mean?' he thought curiously. Suddenly, the cloak, Alika, flew off the body and into the air, where it floated perfectly still. "Lord Perseus, what is it?" a guard asked. "An ancient magical armour. It holds powerful magic, so stand back and be ready for any magical attacks." the guard nodded, calling his men back.

Percy turned to the cloak with cautiousness, preparing for a fight. He was surprised when the cloak began to talk. "Greetings mortals and gods alike. My name is Alika, the Cloak of Defense!" the voice was definitely male, seemingly coming from somewhere around the cloak, and had a light and smooth way of connecting words that felt safe. The minor god stepped forward, determined to protect his city and family from any harm.

Before he could utter a word, the cloak sped forward at him with unprecedented speed. Percy raised up his sword to fight off the magical item, but it affixed itself onto the minor god's neck. "Oh, yes. This feels right." the cloak spoke, this time quieter and most definitely coming from originating from said cloak. Percy tried to pull the cloak off, but Alika held firm. "Not so fast, master. I'm only here to help." he stopped pulling, confused.

"Master? Help with what?"

"I am, what you could call, a bodyguard of sorts. I will serve and protect you, till you wish for to leave." Percy pondered this.

'Obviously I'm not going to reject this, that would be absurd.' he thought. "Very well, you can stay." Alika hummed, which was strange since he had no vocal cords. In fact, it was a wonder he could speak at all. But, that must be a part of the magic. Percy turned to the guards, who were watching concerned. "It is alright now, you may come forward. Alika means no harm." they lowered their weapons and started forward, looking at the cloak in awe.

"Lord Perseus, what shall we do now?" one guard asked, eyes glancing toward the corpse of the mysterious messenger. Percy looked at the girl, and frowned deeply in sorrow. He waved his hand, causing the body to disappear into mist. "These people are in trouble, and came to me for help. I, alone, shall go to their aid. You all will watch over the city while I'm gone." the guards nodded, standing straight and saluting the minor god.

Percy turned away from them, focusing his energy into a teleportation, when a hand grabbed his arm. Too late to stop, the god teleported to the middle of a forest somewhere north of Lavinium. "What the- Iulus!?" he exclaimed loudly. The young boy smiled guiltily, raising his hands.

"Sorry gramps, but I had to come with you. Who knows what adventures will be had in this mysterious land?" Percy looked positively livid, but cooled himself down as to not completely annihilate his grandson. "Fine. But if you get killed, I swear on all of Olympus you will be grounded for an eternity!" Iulus smiled brightly and nodded.

"Aye aye, captain."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The walk to this mysterious island was, as thought of, interrupted by the shoreline.

The God of Cleverness walked along the misty sand, his grandson trudging behind with bleary, tired eyes. "Oh my gods, how much longer?" Iulus complained for the, what Percy felt, five-millionth time. "I don't know, Iulus, I guess we will know when we get there!" he shouted. The boy was silent as they walked on, staring out at the murky waters. After a minute or two, he asked a different question.

"So, if this is an important and timely matter, why didn't they tell us where it is?" the god said nothing, proving he didn't know the answer either. As Percy opened his mouth to write him off, Alika spoke.

"We are about to reach my island!" the cloak screeched in the minor god's ear. "Holy Hera, calm down!"

"How can I calm down? My island is _so_ close!"

"Listen, if you don't calm down i'm gonna-"

"Grandpa, who are you talking to?" Percy looked at Iulus confused.

"What do you mean? I'm talking to him." he gestured to the magic cloak on his back, which glowed purple in recognition. The descendant of Zeus blinked twice before nodding and walking ahead.

"Ok, so you're insane. That's ok." Percy was perplexed by his response.

"What? No, he-"

"Master, I hate to be the voice of reason here, but we have a mental bond. Nobody but you can hear me." Alika spoke, quieter than before. "Well, this could have been some useful information before now." Percy huffed, walking faster to catch up with his young charge, who had almost disappeared out of his line of sight.

As he approached his grandson, the minor god noticed he was no longer moving. "Iulus? What is the matter?" the boy just pointed ahead of him, a look of utter terror on his face. Percy looked where he pointed, and froze in shock.

"What the hell…" he whispered. Just across the sea, an enormous beast lay stiller than the dead, only moving when it took heaping breaths of air. It's long, scaly body stretched on for several miles, ending on one part in a razor sharp feathered tail, and on the other a head the size of a small village. Four legs, each one about the length of three houses, ended in clawed paws, stained red. The pure white scales had swords, spears, arrows, and other weapons stuck in them, as well as being blood covered. A pair of light blue wings, each the size of castles, had feathers as long as a human man. The most terrifying part, it's head, had a snout which held fangs and crooked teeth and two eyes, both closed, covered in scales.

Never in his life had Percy seen a creature of this size, he couldn't even fathom it's existence. "What… what is that, grandpa?" Iulus spoke barely above a whisper, voice trembling with fear. The minor god just shook his head, too horrified to answer verbally.

"I can tell you, master." Alika spoke in a whisper, also scared. "It is a beast of legend, from the Golden Age of the Titans. I can't imagine there are any more, seeing as they went extinct when the Olympians took control. They were used as mounts for the Titans, specifically for the five most powerful. It is said that they feast on the souls of innocent children, drink the blood of nations, and kill thousands for fun. They are ruthless creatures, formed from the darkest cloud in Ouranos and the scales of ten thousand Ancient Drakons." Percy stood stock still in silence.

"What is it called?" Alika shuddered, which caused the god to shudder in reaction. "I dare not speak it's name, for whoever utters it's name is subject to the horrors it lays out." the god nodded, putting his hand on Iulus' shoulder.

The boy jumped, looking up at his grandfather with eyes full of terror. "P-Percy… I-I-I'm s-s-scared." he trembled, knees literally knocking together as he shook with fear. Percy grabbed his hand, looking his grandson in the eyes. "It's ok Iulus, we are going to leave."

"Afraid not, _boy_." as if fear had not gripped his heart already, the god turned to the source of the voice, who also happened to be the one goddess he never wanted to see again.

"Artemis." he spat, putting on a brave face to cover his absolute horror of the situation. "Perseus." she spat back, the venom in her words striking a cord in his heart. Behind the auburn goddess, twenty hunters clad in silver clothes pointed arrows at him. The twelve-year-old goddess smirked cruelly, her own bow aimed at his heart.

"It's time you pay for what you did to me and my hunters." she said viciously. Her eyes drifted toward the beast just across the sea, a smile of victory on her lips.

"And I know just how you can do that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

However giant the creature looked from across the sea, it was even more enormous up close. Percy was. In fact, so close he could touch the crimson stained scales.

"You know, minor god, in the Titan War us Olympians had to fight these mighty beasts. It took me and Apollo four days to kill just one." Artemis spoke from behind him, arrow digging into his shoulder.

"Master, we must escape." Alika spoke with anxiety in his voice. 'Not now, they have Iulus.' Percy spoke in his mind. "Oh, good work on figuring that out." the cloak replied.

"Also, we can take those huntresses. You did five years ago, and that was when you were weak!" the god glanced at the Olympian pushing him forward. She wasn't picking up on their conversation yet, but Percy spoke quick just incase.

'That was also when I had chains that could trap a major goddess!' he mentally reprimanded. Alika stayed silent, accepting their fate. "We're going to die." he said, exasperated.

The minor god nodded, eyes searching the giant creature for weak spots. "This is it boy." Artemis said, not even attempting to be silent. They stopped probably in the worst spot: directly in front of the monster's snout. The familiar stench of blood and corpses filled the air, almost choking the god.

Artemis stayed cautious while putting Celestial Bronze cuffs on both of Percy's wrists. "These will prevent you from teleporting away from here, granting you only small leaps. Remember boy, we have your child with us. One wrong move, and he dies." with that final word, she flashed away. Percy stared at the great creature, and was almost considering running away.

"What does she even want me to do?" he asked aloud. His question was indirectly answered when the a hunting horn sounded across the sea, loud and clear, piercing the silence.

Immediately following was the sound of mountains crashing together as the creature began to move. It's entire body lifted from the ground, pulling trees and pieces of earth out with it. The enormous wings on it's back unfolded, reaching the true length that reached the sky with it's feathered tips. It's tail flicked slightly, clearing it of shrubbery and moss. It's giant snout opened, letting Percy see into it's great and deep maw, a vortex of black like an endless pit. The moving stopped, and the creature faced him. Finally, it's eyes opened quicker than a hawk, almost blinding Percy.

They were gold, an astonishingly bright gold that reflected the sun and cast a light across the waters, until it landed on Percy. The beast snarled, leaning down until it's eyes were right in front of him.

"Who. Are. You?" a voice, so deep it could only come from a being of great evil and power, came from the beast's throat. The minor god stood straight, attempting to look like a brave warrior and not a prisoner being sent to death.

"I am Perseus, God of Dark Magic, Cleverness, Disease, and Liquids, Son of Ananke, Brother of Thetis, Watcher of Heroes, and the Patron of Lavinium. I am known as the Dark Sorcerer and the Great Warrior." as he went on, Percy slowly grew confidence. 'I can do this, it's just a monster.'

"Who are you?" he countered. The beast was still, it's eyes searching the god. Then, he laughed. That is, if you call the sound of boulders falling into the sea laughter. "I can play this game, minor god." It spoke, voice as deep as Tartarus itself.

"I am Zhuang, the Mount of Hyperion, Lord of the Sun, Son of Cadoc, the King of the Wyverns. I am known as Silent Death, the Destroyer of Nations, and the Wyvern Executioner." Percy felt the power behind every title thrown at him, the force of his voice and his dark power making him fall onto his knees.

The beast, Zhuang, was a Wyvern, a creature thought to be pure myth. As the minor god stared at the monstrous beast, he could call them myth no more. Zhuang stared down at the god, eyes glowing with power.

"Now, minor god." he laughed deeply. "I shall destroy your very essence for waking me."

 **AN: An author's note at the end of a chapter? I know! But, I have a request. I would love love love if you left a review on how I can better my writing. Grammar mistakes are also welcome to be made note of, and flames are cool. Take your anger out on me and my writing, that's a okay m8. Also, please give prompts for one-shots! I love you guys, you are oh so lovely, have a great day and happy Spring Break!**


	8. The Wyvern Gladiator

**AN: Hello biscuits, as I said I am back on my normal schedule of chapters. I love all your faces, and enjoy the chapter!**

Silence in the air, as two powerful foes faced each other.

One, an ancient and powerful monster from the Golden Age of the Titans, a direct spawn of the King of Wyverns. The other, the minor god Son of Ananke, whose domain includes that of dark magic and liquids.

These two would battle, in an attempt to destroy the other, but what they don't know is the prophecy that spoke of this very moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Run!"

"Hide!"

"Wyvern attack!"

A single village, targeted by a monster more powerful than any mortal. It's scales were blood red, it's wings a dark purple, and it's fangs as long as boats. The beast was a Wyvern, but not just any Wyvern. He was Cadoc, King of Wyverns, and the Mount of Kronos.

The reason for his title as king was the abnormal power that came with being the first of his kind. Not only was he the strongest, the quickest, and the most intelligent, but he could spew black lightning from his maw.

Speaking of this ability, the village was being decimated with each attack. Houses were torn to shreds merely by a flap of Cadoc's enormous wings, children were ripped apart by his razor talons.

One man, who was outside a great tower, stood calmly in front of the beasts attack. He wore normal clothes for a villager, except for the armour he had on that stood out like a sore thumb. Red and black greaves in the shape of flames, bright blue gauntlets far bigger than any normal man's arms, a crown that glowed a bright golden light, and a purple cloak of runes that gave off a dark aura.

In one hand, he held a mighty broadsword the color of darkness, and in his other hand he held a stone tablet inscribed with an ancient dialect far lost to the world now. "And so, it begins." he said, voice full of sorrow. As Cadoc began his final attack on the village, the man read the words aloud.

"There will come a day when the son of a king shall arise, a god of magic in the people's eyes. He will strike down the darkest of beasts, and bring about an age of peace. This man will be known throughout all lands, and victory will never not be in his hands. The Wyvern Gladiator shall never fall, a prince of princes he will be called." his voice was steady, firm in the face of death.

"This is the will of the Fates. Blessed be the mighty Wyvern Gladiator." as a final lightning bolt descended upon him, his armour disappeared and the man smiled for the first time in a very long time.

"Long live Kronos." he spat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Golden eyes were fixed on Percy, not giving away any weakness or flaws. The minor god's mind was working at double time; trying to come up with some sort of plan of attack just to survive the night.

"Why do you hesitate to kill me?" he finally said, after several minutes of silence. The Wyvern seemed to be amused by the question. "I am an honorable creature." Zhuang spoke, voice rumbling like an avalanche. "I will let you have the first hit, before I annihilate you."

Percy was unnerved by his utter calmness, as if the world was on his side. 'How to use this…?' he thought to himself. "Why do you believe you will win?" the ancient beast had no apparent look of impatience, seeming to not care how long it took for the god to take action.

"I am far more powerful and intelligent than you. No matter what you do, I will still rise up, victorious, in the end." he answered, a fanged smirk on his giant head. The beast settled, getting comfortable almost, as he waited for Percy to make the first move.

Said god knew he only had one course of action: outsmart the monster. 'Alika, just how smart _are_ Wyverns?' the cloak shifted in recognition. "About as smart as a mortal scholar, though one of this age could have vastly different knowledge than a scholar of today." he replied. The minor god hummed at that, coming to realise this task would be a lot harder than anything he has ever done before. One wrong move, and death in the form of an enormous monster would be all that followed.

"You seem to not understand who exactly you are up against." Percy stated, putting on faux arrogance. The Wyvern laughed, the sound of boulders crashing together. "You have it twisted, minor god. You have no idea of whom you face." the god wore a mask of curiosity.

"And, who are you? Not to be rude, but this is the first time I have ever heard of Zhuang the Wyvern Executioner." Zhuang frowned, his eyes darkening in a show of anger. "You lie. In my time, us Wyverns were taught about in every house of knowledge around the world."

'It's working!' he thought.

"Well, I most certainly have never heard of you." the Wyvern growled, a dark noise that sounded like the bellowing of evil souls. "How is this possible? I am Zhuang, Son of Codac! I slayed thousands in the Titan War! Ares himself trembled before my might! I was undefeatable, except by Hestia and that blasted forge god!" the earth itself shook as the ancient creature went on.

"I can't believe it. How could two Olympians stand up against a Wyvern like you?" Percy said, playing along with the monster's ramblings.

"They had that blasted fire! Everyone knows it's our only weakness!"

'Got it.'

Zhuang didn't realise he had given away the key to winning this battle. As the Wyvern calmed down, Percy began to formulate a plan.

"Master, you are a genius!"

'Thanks Alika.'

The minor god focused his energy into a single spell, which was a lot easier with his cloak giving him strength. Slowly, a spinning vortex of red-hot fire blossomed in the sky, swirling into a ball about half the size of Zhuang.

"Well, it seems you are not as smart or powerful as you let on." the Wyvern focused back on Percy, his eyes darkening to an almost red color. "What did you say, boy?" his deep voice sent chills down the god's spine, but nevertheless he finished the ball of flames with slight exhaustion.

"You might want to look up, oh great and powerful one." Percy said with confidence radiating out of him. Zhuang looked up, just taking notice of the fire ball mere feet above him. Just as his eyes widened in terror, the ball dropped and coated the beast in flames.

Every scale was covered in flame, fire licking at the skin beneath. The Wyvern shrieked and bellowed in pain, trying to take out the fire by rolling in the sea. This caused massive waves to crash into the shoreline, uprooting trees and creating dunes.

Percy jumped with all of his strength and landed on the beast's back as he allowed the flames to part for him. He sprinted down his back to his wings while also spinning his ring. A war axe appeared in his hands, and with one mighty swing he cut through a single wing like butter.

Zhuang roared in pain, head turning to look for the minor god. Another swing, and the second wing fell as well. Percy's victory was short lived when the Wyvern reached a taloned hand behind him and grabbed the god.

"You bastard! What have you done to my wings?" Zhuang bellowed, his eyes locked on him and mouth in a snarl. Percy tried to break free, but the creature was too strong. "Now, minor god, you die!" the minor god braced for a hit, but remembered something that would save his life.

Right as the beast's mouth clamped down on where he was, he teleported on top of his head. "What the…" Percy summoned the water from the sea, using his control over liquids, and formed a huge spear. He froze said spear, before stabbing it down into the Wyverns right eye. A bellow of pain, this time far louder, sent the god falling as the giant monster shook. He caught himself with the water, and rose up to face the mighty beast.

Zhuang was losing a lot of blood from the attack on his wings, but that was nothing compared to the waterfall of blood streaming from his mangled eye. "You stupid minor god! I'll kill you! I'll eat your family, and destroy everything and everyone you love!" his words were formed out of pain and fear, but held meaning as if spoken any other time.

That, Percy could tell.

With one final twist of the ice spear, the Wyvern stilled before falling onto the island he had occupied as he slept. Percy floated down to the creature's face, noticing the small intakes of breath as Zhuang slowly died. His remaining eye was losing it's color, turning grey and lifeless. The eyes locked onto the god's face, taking on a look of fear and lividness.

"Looks like, in the end, I am the one victorious." Percy stated with malice. "You think this is over, boy? It has only begun for you, Son of Poseidon!" the god froze, shock taking over his features.

"What did you say?" the Wyvern laughed, a laugh of victory in the face of impending doom. "You have no idea the consequences you face for being this powerful. Your strength invites stronger beings to step up and fight. I am not the strongest of my kin, but they _will_ come. You'll see, soon enough." his voice was growing distant and quiet as he died.

Percy was confused beyond anything else. With one final breath, the beast looked straight into the god's eyes and said three words: "Long live Perseus." his tone was nothing of a praising manor, it was like that of a man talking of the end of days; bittersweet and full of apathy. Those cold words and the cold way they were said haunted the young god, but nothing could prepare him for what happened next.

Just as the Wyvern's eye closed in death, it snapped open, filling with golden light. "Son of Poseidon and Ananke, God of Dark Magic."

Percy shuddered, hearing that voice. It sounded nothing like Zhuang's voice, which was deeper than Tartarus. This voice was cold and evil, like a knife sliding against a stone. And his eye, it was not golden like it was before. Instead of the powerful, golden iris from before, the whole eye was painted a gold that was cold and unfeeling.

"Who are you?" Percy asked, voice trembling. A cold and terrible laugh echoed in his mind, filling him to the brim with fear and shaking him to the core. This was not a being of light in any form of the word. This was evil in it's purest of forms. "I am many things: the Crooked One, the King of Othrys, the Father of the Olympians, but you may call me your grandfather." the minor god was shaking now, the voice penetrating his mind and sending him over the edge of sanity with every word.

"I have come with a warning. Do not side with the Olympians. Stay out of my way, or you will perish like the others before you." slowly, images of everyone he loved filled his mind in a horrible collage of death and mutilation, what this voice would do to them.

One picture stuck in his mind: an old man wearing clothes of a villager but holding the sword of a trained warrior, being struck down by black lightning from a dark form in the sky. The man's face showed his willingness to die, his acceptance of the end, in order to save his people.

"You may be the Wyvern Gladiator, as foretold, but you are _nothing_ compared to me, boy." Percy's mind was slowly breaking, the images of Hermione being viciously raped and murdered, Iulus forced to watch as he is tortured, Lavinium burning in the background, and a single man stood over them.

Percy recognized himself, but with the same hauntingly golden eyes as the voice speaking to him. Then, it was gone, as if it never happened. But the images stayed, and the voice in the back of his mind that repeated the same thing over and over: "Stay out of my way."

Darkness overtook him, and the minor god blacked out with nothing but the horrendous images and terrifying voice to keep him company.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy was awoken by someone shaking his shoulder, very harshly at that.

"Boy. Boy! Wake up you useless male!" the minor god's eyes snapped open, sword appearing in his hand and at the throat of the one who shook him. Immediately it was knocked away by an arrow, streaking across to his hand. "Watch yourself, minor god!" Artemis hissed.

Percy sat up, taking in his surroundings. His battle with the now late Zhuang had taken it's toll on the island. Craters and trenches spotted the land, plant life had been destroyed, and hills flattened. The god grabbed his sword as he stood, turning it back into his ring.

"Well, well, well. It seems you defeated the beast. I'm surprised." the goddess said, for the first time not in a patronizing tone. "You have proven to be a formidable opponent in battle, Perseus. But that does not mean you are in the clear on killing my hunters!" Percy stepped back, preparing to hold his own in a battle against the Olympian. Artemis raised her hand, open palmed, and then closed it into a fist.

From the back of the Hunters of Artemis, two huntresses brought forth the shaking form of his grandson.

"Iulus!"

"Grandfather!"

The boy ran into the minor god's arms, holding back tears as to not show weakness in front of the group of girls. Artemis stuck up her nose, a sneer on her face. "Not your child, but a descendant?" Percy glared, holding Iulus close. "I have never fathered a child in my life. My adoptive daughter, Hermione, is his mother. She happens to be a legacy of your father." her eyes widened, before she scowled and twiddled with her bow.

"Leave, minor god. Before I change my mind." her voice was light, and her head down, but her words held the weight of a heavy decision. Percy nodded, letting a hunter unshackle him, before teleporting himself and his grandson to the shore. Once there, he teleported again, this time to the island a little over thirteen miles away from the last.

When he arrived, he noticed just how small the island was. It was just big enough that it might hold a kingdom, maybe one with some acres of farmland, but that was all.

"Where is everyone?" Iulus asked in confusion, eyes searching the terrain. "I'm not sure." as soon as it was said, Percy felt shaking in the earth. Immediately, his sword appeared in his hands and his grandson was shoved behind him. In front of them, a large rectangle appeared in the dirt. The god stepped back as the section of land became a ramp, descending in the direction they faced.

From the underground, three people walked out. Two wore golden armour and held equally golden swords and shields, which were inscribed with two heads, one overlapping the other. The third person was a woman in a royal purple dress and wearing a crown of gold, holding a scepter in one hand that could only belong to a queen.

Percy could only stare, mouth agape as he took in her elegant beauty. "Hello, my lord. I am Sylvia, the queen of this island." the minor god attempted to speak, but all that came out was, "Uh, yeah, uh, h-hi, there."

Iulus looked at his grandfather with a smile. "What my grandfather means is, hello, it is nice to meet you Queen Sylvia." she smiled and nodded, before turning to her guards.

"Go prepare rooms for Lord Perseus and Prince Iulus. They will be our guests for as long as they wish." both guards nodded and went back down the ramp, disappearing into the darkness. "Excuse me, Queen Sylvia, but what is this place?" Percy asked, recovering from his shock. The queen smiled at him, before gesturing to the kingdom behind her.

"Lord Perseus, Prince Iulus, welcome to my kingdom of Alba Longa."


	9. The God of Dark Magic

**AN: SOOOO, I'm not dead. So sorry for not updating but it's summer and I should be having a regular update schedule, for real this time. Anyway, here is a nice long chapter, kinda, for you guys and I already have plans for a while. Enjoy, little biscuits!**

For a small, remote island, Alba Longa seemed to have a rather large population. This, of course, might have been due to the vast underground tunnels and villages.

"You'll notice that Alba Longa is not like any other kingdom." the queen, Sylvia, spoke with pride as she led Iulus and Percy through the long, bustling tunnels of stone and brick.

"Over two thirds of the population live down here, and half of those never see the surface but once every two months." the queen continued. The minor god was nodding, but his mind was elsewhere. 'This is incredible. All these people, living below the almost impenetrable surface. How could anything threaten them?' he thought, eyes looking over the golden plated guards.

"I live in the castle with about seventy-five staff and guards. Our military force takes up only an eighth of the space in the tunnels, the other space being occupied by our farmers, merchants, and general public." groups of people in what looked to be well-kept clothes walked by, each holding bundles of wheat and stalks of some kind of yellow pod with bits of yellow pieces.

"Whoa, what is _that_?" Iulus asked astonished by the mysterious plant. Sylvia turned, smiling brightly, simultaneously making Percy lose some breath. "It's a food! We traded some gold for it, when one of our merchants traveled to a far away land." she plucked a pod of one of the stalks, handing it to the young boy.

"They call it 'corn'." Iulus took a bite, and his eyes lit up like stars. "This is amazing!" Sylvia laughed, a light ringing, soft and bright like a summer day. "Master, your heart rate has increased exponentially. The air here must be full of poison, we have to escape." Akila spoke in a hushed voice, even though nobody could hear him but Percy.

'It's fine.' thought the god.

"But-"

"It's fine!"

Sylvia looked up, confused. "What's fine, Lord Perseus?" the minor god cursed under his breath, standing up straighter.

"Nothing, just talking to myself." the queen smiled, before turning back and resuming their tour of the tunnels.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the sun was setting, the guests had been set up in separate rooms, across from each other, in the top floor of the castle.

According to Queen Sylvia, they were a mere three rooms away from hers as well. Percy sat on his bed, shirtless, with his ring in his hands. He traced the designs, fingers running across the jagged surface, and dipping to touch the smooth, silver ring underneath. A gift from his mother, and yet he still didn't know the true power behind the ancient weapon. He had meant to use his power to unlock it's full potential, and now seemed like the best time to try it out.

"Alright, let's see what you can do." Percy used his godly power to analyze the ring, hoping to get some sort of background. Instantly, he fell to the floor in pain. "GAH!" his mind was splitting apart, but he could see visions dancing in his head.

An old man slaving over a hot furnace, a deep look of passion and pain. His very blood was fueling the fires, and his soul was draining into the ring. The vision shifted, to the old man with the ring, but it looked different from the one that Percy had. It was golden, shinning like the sun itself. The man was presenting the ring to another, a king it looked like. "For you, son."

The visions shifted again, this time showing many other rings being created, but not like the first, not with the same passion as the man put into his creation. Nineteen were made, nineteen imperfect copies of the original in a cruel attempt to grant power. The visions flashed by, showing the gifting of these faux rings.

Three were given to three tall and pale humanoids, who looked elegant and fair. Seven rings were given to seven short and dirty men, with long beards and smoldering eyes. Finally, the remaining nine rings were given to nine kings of earth, each king becoming arrogant and greedy of the power granted to them. The visions landed on the original ring, now on the finger of the son of the creator.

He wore armor that looked sharp and sturdy, of iron and a metal Percy couldn't seem to identify. The visions went faster, increases the pain. The ring was used to destroy armies, thousands of people killed with it's power, all wielded by the mad king. The visions sped up, showing horrible, terrifying things. The bodies of children, villages burnt to the ground, castles leveled, and mountains destroyed. The final vision was an eye with a slitted pupil, wreathed in flames that burned brighter than any star, and stared into the minor god's soul.

"My lord?" Percy's head snapped up, eyes wide and full of terror. Sylvia was frozen where she stood, unable to move.

"Lord Perseus, what is wrong?" the queen struggled against the hold on her, but the god was controlling her through the blood in her body. She looked into his eyes, and only saw slitted pupils with flames that almost blinded her.

"My lord, please, you are hurting me." true to her word, the blood in her veins was pulsing against her, almost popping open and spilling the crimson fluid. Percy was emotionless, his eyes transfixed on the ring that fallen to the floor. The black and silver was fading slowly to gold, calling out to the god, whispering secrets in his ear.

"Wear me. Slay your enemies. Destroy the gods. Keep me safe." the whispers promised a good future, one that could give Percy everything he could want.

Sylvia cried out, staring at her arms that started leaking blood. She looked to the minor god, fear on her face. "Perseus! Please, why are you doing this?" he turned away from the ring, and spoke barely above a whisper. "One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them." than, he collapsed to the floor, his power fading away and releasing Sylvia from his hold.

She fell to the floor, and immediately backed away from the fallen god. For Percy, the visions didn't stop there as a flash of white light blinded him temporarily. "Perseus!" a booming voice, shaking his mind. The light cleared, and he was in a pure white room devoid of anything except for a woman in black robes, wearing a silver crown. Her grey eyes were smoldering with hate and anger.

"You have no idea what you have done!" she screamed, power rolling like waves off her pale skin. Percy held up a hand to cover his face as physical waves of divine energy hit him, pulling at his body, mind, and soul. "Who are you?" he asked, barely above a whisper as the power increased tenfold, but he knew she could hear.

"I am Atropos, the Fate of Death. You have already met one of my sisters, though I am much more dangerous than she could ever hope to be." the minor god flashed back to when he met with Lachesis on multiple occasions. "So, why am I here? What did I do?" the fate seemed to get even more enraged with each word.

"You and your mother have put the very universe in danger. The day she gave you that ring, and today, when you decided to find it's true power, you put the whole universe on the line. Already some other universes have oozed into ours, jeopardizing everyone's safety." Percy could barely understand what she was talking about, grasping at the things he could. "So, other worlds are… merging with ours..? How is that possible?"

Atropos calmed down slightly, though the fire in her eyes never died down. "That ring is not from this universe. It is from Middle Earth, a dark and twisted version of our own world, full of corrupt kings, evil wizards, and powerful armies. Ananke, she stole the ring from the fires of Mount Doom after a young hero discarded it for a noble cause. It should have been destroyed, and it's very existence here invites drastic backlash in your already dark future." the minor god nodded, though he was in shock on the inside.

"What other worlds have merged with ours?" the Fate of Death seemed more at ease now, the flames of wrath in her eyes more of a low burn. "Not many, godling. But I hold you accountable for making sure they reemerge with there own universe." Her tone left no room for argument.

"How will I know where to find these merged universes?" Atropos thought for a moment.

"If you get close, I will contact you. Until then, leave that ring alone. For your own good, and the universe's well being." with that final word, the world melted into the room where Percy was staying, the queen not in sight.

The ring, no longer trying to turn gold, laid on the floor, it's silver color reflecting light in a sinister effect. Percy retrieved it, before slipping it onto his finger with reluctance. No voices whispered to him, no visions sprang in his mind, it felt as it always had.

"My lord? Are you… better now?" the minor god turned to the door, where the Queen stood with fearful eyes. He could just make out the dagger in her hand, clutched desperately in case he decided to attack again.

"Yes, I am fine now. I am sorry for what had happened, I was not myself." Sylvia nodded, walking in with small and slow steps. She sat on his bed, eyeing him carefully.

"You spoke of the ring on your finger, you tried to kill me." Percy flinched, guilt seeping into him.

"I'm-"

"It's fine." the minor god sighed and sat down, eyes focused on the floor.

"Why did you come here in the first place?" Sylvia blushed lightly, not meeting his eyes when he looked at her. "I just came to, er, see how you were doing. The castle is so large I didn't know if you knew where everything was or if you had any questions or-" she was cut off of her ramblings by Percy's laugh, and she blushed more.

"I do have one question. Why am I here? Not that I don't enjoy the company, but I don't understand the circumstance of me being here?" the Queen straightened, becoming more serious.

"A threat has come to my kingdom, an invading tribe from the east. They outmatch us in combat and weaponry, and they have powerful sorcerers with them as well." Percy grinned despite the serious problem at hand.

"An army, huh? I think I can handle that. There is just one problem though: I am a god, not supposed to interfere with mortal affairs." Sylvia looked crushed.

"But, I know a way I can help."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Alba Longa Forges were very impressive indeed. A furnace that could melt Celestial Bronze, cooling tanks big enough to fit an army inside, and enough raw materials to create enough weapons to last three lifetimes of warriors and some.

"This is perfect." Percy was ecstatic, which clearly showed. The forgemasters watched in awe as he collected all the raw material into a single pile, before he started drawing sigils and symbols in his own Ichor.

"Lord Perseus, what are you doing?" the minor god turned with a wide smile. "I am using an old technique to turn all this metal into Celestial Bronze. It's called Alchemy, maybe I could teach you all how to do it sometime."

He drew a circle before placing a dot in the center, and then added a downward facing + sign at the bottom. Once done, he stood back and began making rapid hand movements with his hands. Lines of glowing purple energy began to appear, slowly taking form to show a star with eight points, two on each side.

Percy concentrated, a drop of sweat slipping down his forehead. The star moved forward into the final sigil, and collided in a flash of purple energy. When they could see, the forgemasters gasped in awe. The pile of tin and iron was now a pile of glowing bronze, the magical qualities making the air around it buzz at just the sheer amount of energy it gave off.

The God of Dark Magic stumbled a bit, face covered in sweat now, but quickly recovered with a grin. "It's been awhile since i've had to summon so much energy. No matter, this should be enough to make weapons that could destroy any army." with that, he left the still gawking men to their own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Queen Sylvia thought she might die right where she stood.

She had come to check on Percy's project he was working on in the forges, only to find a shirtless minor god hammering away at a sword mold. She couldn't help but trace his muscles with her eyes, a bright blush forming on her face. His face was stony with focus as he laid blow after blow on the sword mold.

"Gods be damned!" he cursed as the hammer broke. He threw the useless handle in a pile of about six others. He thrust his hand out, and another hammer was summoned into his grasp.

Before he swung again, his eyes found the blushing Queen of Alba Longa. "Ah, Queen Sylvia. To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from you?" she blushed even more when he smiled at her, which was almost impossible.

"I, er, just came to, uh, check on your progress. It looks good." Percy's smile brightened to a certain degree. "Really? I thought it was ok. You really think it's good?"

Sylvia bit her lip. "Damn good." her eyes scanned his body again, until she met his eyes with a squeak. "I-I mean, yes, it uh, it looks very good. Um, what is it, exactly?" she stuttered out, cursing herself for acting like such a fool. The minor god looked at his project with a glare.

"It is going to be the weapon that wins this feud. I'm making it out of Celestial Bronze and Enchanted Silver. By the way, sorry but I had to change some of your cooking equipment into Enchanted Silver, but it is for a noble cause." the sword mold was long, about 4 feet(1.3meters), with a width of about 2 inches(5cm). There was a slight curve that made the entire blade into a kind of vertically stretched crescent. What really got the queen's attention was the mixture being hammered, what would be the blade. The clash of silver and bronze in one sword, each seemingly trying to out-shine the other. It looked like a war between the two metals, except for the center where they swirled into a ball of Enchanted Silver and Celestial Bronze.

"It's… beautiful."

Percy, however, was looking at another rare beauty. The Queen of Alba Longa had not fled his attention since he arrived here, in fact he couldn't keep her off his mind until he began working on the sword before him.

She had beautiful blonde hair, falling in curls all the way down hr back and ending at her hips. Her eyes were a crystal blue, like a calm ocean meeting a clear sky. Her skin was a lovely shade of bronze, like any Greek princess or queen would have. She had voluptuous curves that made Percy a drooling mess and legs that went on for miles. There was a fierceness to her that really grabbed the minor god, an air of confidence and patience, as if she was saying 'I could destroy you easily, but I'll wait for you to try your best'.

"Yes, she is." Sylvia looked up with a smile, taking away Percy's breath.

"She?" the minor god blushed deep gold and stuttered an excuse. "Uh, yeah the uh, the sword it's a she." Sylvia nodded.

"What's her name than?" Percy couldn't think straight, because the way the queen was leaning in the hot room, how the sweat clinged to her, how her _dress_ clinged to her…

"Uh, it's uh, Sylvia…" not even realizing he had said her name, he kept staring at her with his mouth open like a dog. The queen blushed fiercely, turning to look at the god, which snapped him out of his stupor.

"You named the blade… after me?" her eyes were wide and full of confusion, desire, and above all hope that she was right. Percy couldn't look away from her eyes, so full of emotion and for the love of all gods he wanted her.

"Of course. A beautiful sword needs a beautiful name." he stepped forward, merely inches apart from the blushing woman. Sylvia inched forward, so they were almost touching. Her head stopped at his shoulders, so she had to stare up at him. "And, would this beautiful nam happen to have a woman it belongs to?" the god looked down on her, putting his hands on her waist.

"I can think of someone." he sealed his words with a kiss, one of heat and passion untold before. Sylvia wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into him.

Percy pulled her flush against him, arms holding her tight as the kiss escalated. They backed into a wall, causing the minor god to grunt. Taking the opportunity, Sylvia slipped her tongue into his mouth. Pleased, Percy battled her tongue in a fiery kiss that brought the queen to her knees. After one specific movement of the minor god's tongue, the queen moaned into the kiss, causing Percy to stiffen.

His eyes were wide and full of want and lust, and Sylvia made the choice right there that she needed him to take control. She pushed her breasts against him, and he shuddered with desire. Quickly, he picked her up and slammed her against the wall he previously leaned against. Sylvia wrapped her legs around his torso, hiking up her dress in the process. The god groaned as he felt her bare thigh press against his shirtless stomach. Both of them knew they wouldn't be leaving that room for a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If there was one thing that could ruin a passionate moment more than an invading army, Percy would like to know so he could wipe it off the face of the earth first.

Be it as it may, the thundering sound of the palace guards' blowing the horns at the gates caused a delay in there, almost, third round of love making.

"Wha…?" Sylvia asked from her place on a hastily made pile of dirty rags and clothes. "The kingdom is under attack, we must go." the queen nodded, making to get up but stopped with a blush.

"Er, Lord Perseus?"

"It's Percy, believe me you have earned that right." she smiled lovingly at him.

"Percy… I can't feel my legs."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"M'Lady, where were you? None of the palace guards could find you or Lord Perseus." Sylvia blushed, as well as Percy, when they arrived at the watchtower on the farthest wall.

"We were looking over the weapon forgery, making sure everything went as planned." the god said, not missing a beat. The guard nodded, accepting this. "Ah, that explains the sweat on both of you and the torn clothes. Those blasted furnaces cut me every time I go down there." He then squinted at Sylvia, confusion on his face.

"My queen, is that a bruise on your neck? How ever did you manage to get that?" the queen blushed hard, hand shooting up to cover the hickey Percy had given her. "Oh, that? That is just uh, from the, er…"

"She tripped over some metal and hit her neck on an exposed pipe. Thankfully, nothing else was harmed." once against the god came in with a seem-less excuse. The guard nodded, before he was called over by another guard by the front lines.

"Excuse me my lord and lady. I must check on my men." He walked away, leaving the two lovers alone.

"You are very good at coming up with tales, _my lord._ " Sylvia said with a smile.

"They don't call me the God of Cleverness for nothing, my dear." Percy smiled back at her blush.

"Grandfather!" suddenly, the small form of Iulus burst from the ranks of soldiers. "Grandson!" the god said back, hugging him close.

"How was your day?" the Descendent of Zeus' eyes lit up like a torch. "I went to the farms and helped gather more of that corn stuff! Then I went to the barracks with Captain Rainer, he's the guy you were just talking to, and then I went to the scholars and studied with this cool guy named Hakim! And than I went to the forges, but there were weird noises coming from where you were working, so I just went to where all those sword and spears were being made!" the two adults blushed at the forge part.

"Well… that sounds like an eventful day then." Sylvia said. Iulus nodded enthusiastically, hand gripping a Celestial Bronze short sword. "Where did you get that?" Percy asked with a frown.

"Captain Rainer gave it to me, he said just in case someone came after me." the god was skeptical, but let him keep the blade. The captain was right, if a soldier did come after Iulus, Percy would have no way to protect him without breaking ancient laws.

Speaking of which, the god looked at his… what? What was Sylvia to him now? A lover, a partner, hopefully more than a bed-warmer. "My queen, a moment alone?" she nodded, confused, and stepped a bit away from Iulus, who was fascinated by the ranks of soldiers preparing for battle.

"What is it Percy?" Sylvia asked after they became alone. "I need to give you something to protect yourself from the soldiers. Once the fighting begins, I cannot fight a mortal unless they start a fight with me." he thrusted out his hand, and Sylvia the Sword was summoned into his hand.

The blade was beautifully shined, showing off it's clash of silver and bronze even more clearly. The grip was a black leather, comfortable to hold and yet had a strong hold. The guard was made of Celestial Bronze, and was in the shape of a rectangle with slightly curved corners. At the center of the guard, on both sides, was a purple gem that glowed with divine power.

"The gem hold a concentrated amount of my own divine energy. I can track that weapon wherever it is, and it hold some magical qualities. It's light, glows whenever dark, and can summon me if you press the jewel in the center and pray to me." Sylvia looked at the blade like it was a piece of art, one that transcended all other arts.

"This is… amazing. Thank you, Percy." the god smiled, kissing her head lightly. "I only wish for you to be protected." the queen smiled brightly, and hugged him close.

The sound of a horn broke their moment, once again, and alerted them of the problem at hand. They ran to the from lines quickly, stopping only slightly when they saw an explosion of red. When they arrived, Captain Rainer was worriedly pacing with anxious perspiration on his face.

"My lord, Queen Sylvia, you have to help us!" he exclaimed. "What's happening captain?" Percy asked. He pointed to the army amassing at the coast of the island, and the god's face paled.

He knew what this was even before the voice of Atropos rang in his mind. "A multiverse leak is nearby." Percy cringed as the last of the massive force walked on shore. Each soldier was wearing glistening gold armour with red leather straps. Their helms had plumes of blood red, like that of Sparta. Each had a sword in hand and a spear on their back, with the back few rows made up of archers.

The other thing they had in common, every warrior was female. Each had tan skin and black hair, like an everyday Greek warrior, and muscles that could make some men jealous. The fierce coldness of their eyes was enough to make Percy nervous, but that was nothing compared to the only man leading them into battle. He had fiery red hair and robes of crimson. He held a staff that was, also, red with a large ruby floating above it.

"Greetings Alba Longians! I am Samson, the Sorcerer of the Sun and mighty general of these warriors!" He sent a blast of red energy into the air, which exploded into a shower of sparks.

"These are the finest warriors in the cosmos! They come from a world called Themyscira, and they're here because I slayed the woman who ruled them before, Diana Prince, the Wonder Woman." Percy was starting to see the threat to Alba Longa, the size and shape of these warriors put any other to shame.

"Now, you will give me the queen, or I will destroy you all where you stand!" the demand was accented by another blast of red energy, this time sailing towards the castle.

Without thinking, Percy threw his hand out and cast a spell which sent a ball of purple energy at the red one. They collided, countering each other and keeping the castle safe, but at a cost. The minor god fell to the ground, holding his face in pain as smoke seeped from his eyes.

"Percy! What's happening?!" Sylvia screamed in horror. He tried to look up at her, but found that he could see nothing but darkness. "Sylvia? What's happening? Why can't I see?" the queen gasped upon seeing his eyes; they were covered in black liquid that moved and shifted.

"You interfered with mortal affairs." she whispered in horror. The god paled in shock, before falling to the ground as the pain became too much.

Before he slipped into unconsciousness, he saw the face of Sylvia shrouded in fear and a rain of red energy falling upon the castle.

 **AN: It's official! A crossover, multiverse, weird story! I will be adding more universes as we go on, and I will take suggestions. If I know what you want, there is a high chance Ill put it in. Anywho, have a great forever my pretties!**


	10. The God of Disease

**AN: Hello little biscuits, it is time for another chapter, and boy, did this take some major thinking and planning for the future. I hope you enjoy it, and be prepared for a new chapter sometime in July. Kisses!**

Screams, horrible screams that filled the air with noise and chaos.

The familiar smell of blood stained the air as crisp winds blew throughout the battlefield.

The metallic and acidic taste of defeat was poison in the mouths of every defending soldier.

The magic in the air was felt by everyone present, a horrible and twisted dark magic that only caused destruction.

Every man, woman, and child could see that the end of Alba Longa was at hand, except for one person, one god.

This, however, was not just due to the fact that he was blinded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And you're sure this will work, grandpa?"

"Of course Iulus, I am a god, aren't I?"

The, then, five-year-old Iulus watched with fascination as the minor god closed his eyes in concentration, hands splayed palms forward in the air. Soon, green energy gathered in the air and floated like mist. With a small wrist flick, yellow energy was added to the mixture, which blended into a brown, sand-like color.

"Now, for the finishing touch." Percy whispered, purple and green eyes opening to display his seriousness. He thrust his hand out, summoning an object into his grasp. It was small, only barely peeking out of his fist, and very dark.

"What is that?" the young boy asked with curious eyes. "This is a creature that will spread my lovely disease, when the time is right." the god said, opening his hand to show an all black rat with a slender pink tail.

It looked around with beady eyes, screeching once, before curling in on itself. Percy slowly brought the swirling mist forward, almost being sucked into the small mammal. The disease seeped through the fur, settling inside the vermin with no noise of protest from it. The god held the rat up with a victorious smile, Iulus smiling at the look as well.

"When will you use it, grandpa?"

"When I have no other way out of a sticky situation, my young pupil." he stored the creature in a small pouch, before vanishing it with a mere thought.

"Now, back to your training."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If there was any a stickier situation…" Percy mumbled, thrusting his hand out blindly, due to his, well, blindness.

He felt the weight of his precious, disease-filled rat appear in his hand with no hesitation.

'Akila, are you there?'

"Yes master, what is the matter?" the familiar voice of his loyal cloak was a small joy.

'I need you to be my eyes, I am blind.' The magic cloth shifted slightly in shock. "Of course master, whatever you need." The god stood with hesitance, using his hands to keep from running into anything while the sounds of battle continued around him.

'We are look for a dead soldier of this female army. With haste.'

"Right away, master." As he walked, small tugs from the cloak and verbal instruction led Percy to a fallen Amazon.

"Alright, time for some magic." he said aloud, trying to stay calm. He raised his hand over the body, concentrating on her blood. The crimson liquid formed a ball in his hand, which he quickly turned into a small mist of red. "This should work on the warriors, but this Samson will need special care." Percy said, pushing the red mist into his disease ridden rodent.

The black rat squeaked, standing on all four limbs and preparing for its first attempt at spreading the plague, a process Percy liked to call the Transference Stage. With a jump and a squeal of determination, the rat took off through the battleground, an almost invisible green mist seeping from its body.

"Akila, what's happening?"

"It seems to be… working!"

True to his word, the green mist was slowly creeping upon the mysterious Amazons, sinking into their skin and causing their veins to pulse a dangerous shade of purple.

"Fantastic! You might want to look away for this next phase, if that is something you can do. I call it the Ascension Stage." the god spoke with pride and dignity, though the scene on the island was far more terrifying than even Percy could imagine.

The women warriors fell to the ground, gasping for air and clawing at their throats in, screaming in agony. Green mist sprung from their eyes, mouth, ears, and pores, spreading the horrible plague faster. Boils and rashes covered the ghostly pale skin of each Amazon, as well as blisters that popped open to spew blood and pus in any general direction. Their bodies twitched and spasmed, foam gathering at the mouths, and each one releasing waste from their body in more than one way. The battlefield stunk of blood, urine, and other bodily fluids, but nothing could cover up the horrible smell of the corpses rotting at an unthinkable rate, almost crumpling in on themselves.

All of this, in less than three minutes.

"Merciful Zeus…" Akila's voice was full of horror, but this did not sway the minor god in his celebration. "It worked! I can't believe it actually worked! Did you see the boils? And the blood-vomiting? That was my special addition to this wonderful creation." as he spoke, the remaining soldiers of the Alba Longa military force gathered around the ecstatic god.

"My lord, we have not won yet." spoke on of the captains. Percy stopped his ramblings and faced, as well as he could, the man.

"Yes, well, of course. We must stop this Sun Sorcerer fellow, whoever he is." Speak of the Devil, Samson approached with a livid face and angry features.

"Just who the _hell_ do you think you are, killing my army? I am a sorcerer!" Percy turned to his voice with a smirk, flexing his wrist to summon a fireball. "And I am a god, mortal."

Samson backed up, face twisted in shock and fear. "L-lord P-P-Perseus, I-I-I did not know y-you would be here, he he." as he talked, though, the sorcerer took notice of the god's apparent blindness. He slowly grasped the ruby that floated atop his staff, the red light flooding into his skin slowly.

"Yes, it is I, Perseus, God of Disease and Dark Magic. I am here to tell you that these people are under my protection, from anyone. Especially the likes of you, false sorcerer." he spoke with much contempt, like poison in his words.

The Alba Longians slowly backed away as the magical beings faced off, each one slowly growing in power. "I am no false sorcerer, _Lord Perseus_. I have harnessed the Crystal of Helios, the Titan of the Sun!"

Suddenly, he rose in the air, red energy crackling across his skin in small bolts of electricity. His skin cracked like ice, red light shining through like the sun, and his eyes turned completely orange, glowing brighter than any star.

"You call me mortal, and yourself a god, but what is a god to being of higher power?"

Percy could only listen to his words, not seeing the being the mortal had become. 'Is it getting brighter?' he thought as the blackness he had been thrusted into started to fade slightly. "You? More powerful than a god? I think not, mortal."

"Oh, but I am no mortal. I am your superior. You may be _a_ god, but I am _the_ God, the ultimate being of power and control!" Percy gasped out in pain as bright light filled his vision, filling his mind with searing pain. When it died away, he found he had his sight returned, only to see the creature before him. Samson had grown two orange wings, the size of boats, and a long, leathery tail the color of a star's core. His eyes were billowing red mist, the power he absorbed taking physical form and transforming the, once mortal, into a powerful god-like humanoid.

"And now," his voice was several decibels lower, deeper than Hades. "You shall feel my wrath!" Percy couldn't stop the shock wash over him, but swiftly pushed it down.

"You may have power, but the Ancient Laws still stand." and the minor god was definitely not breaking those again anytime soon.

"Perseus!" a glint in the air, and, with reflexes no mortal could hope to have, Percy caught the bronze and silver blade with ease. He turned, catching Sylvia's eyes that shined with controlled fear and anxiety. He just smiled, winked, and turned back to the once-mortal. "Alright, let us battle, Samson."

"Do not call me by my mortal name, fool! I have ascended to divinity! You shall call me… Rao, the Red Sun!" His words were followed by action, as he soared toward the minor god with speed that could rival Hermes.

Just as he got close enough to hit Percy, the God of Dark Magic backhanded the winged god out of the air. Rao turned with a growl, launching himself at Percy again, this time connecting his fist with the other god's chin. He was launched backwards several yards, ending up almost a mile away from where he was.

"Akila, prepare for battle. This 'god' is about to be shown where he belongs." And with that, Percy took off at lightning speeds toward the New God. Halfway there, he could see the red of Rao coming at him, fists coated in violent flames. Percy raised his blade, preparing to strike with force. As they collided, it seemed the sword struck true as Rao was sent hurdling into the air, spinning end over end until he couldn't be seen anymore.

Percy looked at the clouds with slight hesitation, anxious for another attack.

"Was that it?" the cloak on his back wondered, shifting with his master's anxiety. The minor god was about to speak, when the sky darkened. Clouds rolled into a single point in the sky, where a ball of red energy was gathering and beginning to glow increasingly bright. Lightning struck down, but it was not normal, blue lightning; but red lightning that created craters in the earth.

"YOU DARE QUESTION MY GLORIOUS POWER!" Rao's voice thundered from where he floated inside the glowing orb.

In a single instant, no longer than a second, all noise stopped, the lightning froze and clouds halted, and the ball dropped toward the ground at breakneck speeds, heading straight for Percy. "Akila, put all your power into shielding from the blast!" he had just enough time to shout the command, before the energy collided into him.

Pain, like nothing he had ever felt before, like the unholiness of the sun burned through his veins. His screams were drowned out by an enormous BOOM, throwing chunks of land in every direction. When the dust settled, Rao was sweating heavily and heaving, gasping for air.

The New God had spent just about all of his energy in that blast, and it payed off graciously. Percy was on his back in the center of a huge crater, covered in Ichor and dirt, drained of energy.

"Master… I… I am very depleted of energy. If I had not shielded us, you would have died! He is far too powerful, master!" the minor god stood, though it took several minutes to his shame.

"No. I will not let him win."

"Master, you are heavily wounded and have no godly energy left to spend, lest you want to die." Percy crawled out of the pit, coughing Ichor out onto the ground as he wheezed through dry lungs. He stood up in pain, lifting his sword up in a sloppy fighting position.

Rao turned to him, eyes wide and teeth bared. "That should have killed you! How can you be so powerful! You are nothing but a minor-" before he could finish, he was on the ground, fifty feet away, with a diagonal slash across his chest that bled heavily.

"I am getting tired of being called a minor god." Percy spoke angrily, holding an arm across his torso to at least try and stop the bleeding. He could feel himself healing, but the process was slow, slower than normal anyway. The god wouldn't be completely healed for another day at least, and that was if he didn't spend any more energy during this fight.

Rao stood up, stumbling a bit as he examined the wound. His blood was a mysterious mixture of mortal, red blood and godly Ichor. "I will kill you!" the New God bellowed, lunging forward at high speeds.

Percy prepared for the hit, prepared for the one-way trip to Tartarus that followed, and prepared for the shame of letting down the people of Alba Longa. As the fiery fist descended on him, the god closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

What he didn't expect, was a loud 'Diiiiinngg' that sounded across the island. When he opened his eyes, Percy gasped in awe. Standing before him was a woman almost as tall as him, with long, black hair that fell to her waist and skin as tan leather. She wore red and blue gladiator armor, with a red leather war skirt attached to the bottom as well. On her arms were gleaming bracers, glowing with an ethereal energy, definitely divine in some way. Her boots were similar, as well as a golden tiara on her head that signified a princess.

A sword, glowing golden in the light, was strapped to her waist along with a glowing, yellow lasso. On her arm, and what stopped the flaming fist of Rao, was a circular shield made of a glowing bronze much like Celestial Bronze, with a large 'W' on the front.

The New God backed up, fear filling his eyes as the woman arose from her stance.

"Impossible! I killed you!"

The woman smirked, blue eyes shining in challenge.

"You will find it takes more than some illusions and tricks to kill me, _Samson_." She drew her blade, which glowed brighter once out, and pointed it at Rao.

"Now, we shall see just how powerful you are, for I am Diana Prince, Princess of Themyscira and the Wonder Woman."

And with that, the three superpowered beings charged at each other with the intent on being the only survivor.

 **AN: For all you comic book nerds out there, Rao is indeed** ** _that_** **Rao, and will be an antagonist throughout the fic. Wonder Woman to the rescue! I thought it would be a good tribute to the film released earlier this year (absolutely amazing btw). Next chapter will show not only the combined work of WW and Percy, but the unlocking of Percy's true potential as the first Son of Poseidon! See you next time, Sam out!**


	11. The God of Liquids

**AN: Hello little biscuits! I'm back with another chapter for my lovely story, and I am happy to see how many views it's getting. Thank you! This actually took a lot longer than I wanted it to, sorry, I just didn't have the right mind-set to get a chapter out. Drop a review, leave a suggestion, and have fun reading!**

Think of the strongest force in the world.

The utter destruction and power of this single thing. How it deeply impacts and interacts with everything on a global scale. How the earth was shaken to it's core by the sheer might of it. This is but a basic description of three superpowered deities fighting each other on a small island off the coast of Greece.

One was a red colored New God named Rao, who harnessed the very sun into his arsenal. Anther was a woman from another dimension called Wonder Woman, with extremely enhanced strength and speed, and a couple godly weapons in her hands. Last, but definitely not least, a Greek minor god of dark magic, disease, liquids, and cleverness named Perseus, with a cloak of magic and a sword that increased not only his physical ability, but also his mystical.

Hit after hit after hit, the three powerful individuals didn't stop for a second. Even with Rao and Perseus, Percy for short, injured, they gave one hell of a fight. The minor god lifted Sylvia to block an incoming attack from Wonder Woman's sword, which shook at the force behind it as a wave of energy rippled around their magical weapons.

"I do not have quarrels with you. Leave this scum to me." the Amazon grunted out, strain visible on her face. He decided not to answer, and shot a blast of magic with his hand, sending her flying back a few hundred feet. A red blur crashed into the godling, forcing Percy to put his focus back on the New God. Rao flapped his great wings, sending them deeper into the ground and creating more craters.

A glowing lasso wrapped around the former sorcerer, flinging him across the island in mere seconds. Wonder Woman shot after him shortly after, giving the bloodied and beaten minor god a break.

"Akila." he coughed out. "Yes master?" his faithful cloak replied quickly. "I need more energy. What can I do to achieve this?" the cloak seemed to think for a moment, before answering obediently.

"As a god of liquids, especially one born of Lord Poseidon, the sea should help speed up the process in leaps." that was all the god needed, launching out of the shallow crater and teleporting to the sea in a blip. As soon as he touched the waters, Percy was filled to the brim with godly energy, even going past that and almost causing him to burst into his true form.

"This is amazing!" he exclaimed with glee, his eyes temporarily flashing sea-green. The minor god turned toward the other two fighters, a smile spreading across his face.

"Alright you little _skatas_. Time to play."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olympus, the mightiest city in all the lands, home of the gods. Inside a large building at the very top of Mount Olympus, where the city lay, twelve thrones began to fill with people.

At the head, a man with a large beard as dark as a thunderstorm and blue eyes sparkling with lightning. Next to him was a woman as fair and regal as any queen, brown eyes cold and unfeeling. The man, Zeus, summoned his symbol of power and the greatest weapon ever created: the Master Bolt.

"I call this meeting to order!" he thundered, slamming the bolt on the floor to silence the whispering amongst the other eleven.

"Father, what is this about?" a woman with silver eyes like the moon and auburn hair asked, obviously impatient. "Three powerful sources of energy have suddenly appeared on an island off the shore of Greece, a place called Alba Longa." The King said sternly, almost disapprovingly at his daughters lack of seriousness. Immediately, the room filled with murmurs until Zeus slammed his Master Bolt again.

"Brother, what could it be? The Titans? Giants?" a man holding a Celestial Bronze trident asked worriedly, sea-green eyes clouded in anxiousness. "I know not, that is why I have summoned the Council." without another word, Zeus thrusted his hand out and summoned a large mist into the room.

"Apollo, if you please?" the sun god nodded and created a shining light above their heads, making a rainbow appear in the mist. "Iris, show us the battle in Alba Longa." after a second, the mist cleared into a large image of two people fighting. Wonder Woman and Rao, attacking at break-neck speeds that even left some gods dizzy.

"Who _are_ these people?" a woman with long brown hair asked, squeezing a stock of grain unconsciously. "Not mortals, but no immortals I've ever encountered." A grey-eyed woman spoke, forehead creased as she tried to put pieces together that didn't make sense.

"Where is the third individual?" Apollo asked, noticing the anomaly. As if on cue, a shadow covered the battle in darkness, causing said battle to halt and stare at something out of view of the Council. "What is that, some kind of monster?" Artemis asked, shifting in her seat to see more clearly. The Iris Message refocused, now showing the shadow's owner, but only causing more confusion.

"Is that..?"

"The sea… it is the sea." Poseidon said with wonder despite the terrifying display of power. True to his words, the very sea had been lifted almost a mile (1.6 km) off the ground. Everyone in the Throne Room was shocked by the power this being had.

"Wait, there is someone on top of it." Athena stated, grey eyes squinting to see. The Iris Message zoomed in on the figure, giving the Council an up close picture of who was doing all of this.

"Oh, he is _hot_!"

"Looks like a wimp, how is he doing all this?"

"Interesting, he stands on the water as if it is land."

"Wait a second, I think I know this man."

"Hold on, this punk _does_ look familiar…"

"Indeed, he does hold a resemblance to someone."

"Ok _skata_ …" the Council turned to Artemis in confusion, who just kept staring at the man before her with utter contempt an hatred. "Daughter, do you know this man?"

"Yeah sis, why does he look so familiar?" Apollo chipped in. The huntress sighed, lifting her eyes to the other Olympians, who were on the figurative and literal edge of their seats.

"His name is Perseus, a minor god that I once enslaved for a decade or so. He controls dark magic, disease, and, as you can see, liquids." The Council was silent, until a heavy clunk echoed throughout the room. The gods turned to Poseidon, who had dropped his trident as he stood, staring at the man with tears in his eyes.

"What did you say?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy was having the time of his life. He almost laughed at the horrified faces of his adversaries as he slowly moved the nearly three thousand gallons of water above their heads.

"Don't make me drop it!" the minor god shouted at the two enemies below. Rao seemed scared out of his mind, while Wonder Woman was more internal with her fear, calculating a way to survive without surrendering. The minor god sank through the water, falling to the ground in less than a minute.

"Well? Do you surrender?" his smirk was infuriating, not only cocky but showing he knew just how powerful he was. Truth be told, the minor god was not holding up as well on the inside. "Master Perseus, you cannot hold this much water for too much longer or you won't have any choice _but_ to drop it!" Akila was right. The strain was almost physically forcing the god to the ground. Percy could barely stand, much less keep holding up part of a sea.

"Well played, minor god. You will not see the last of me, this I swear!" Rao growled out in anger, before folding his wings against his body and fading away into thin air.

Wonder Woman, however, was not budging.

"You are powerful indeed, but I know you will not drop the water."

"Oh yeah, how do you know that?" the Amazon only gestured behind her, to the castle in the distance that was definitely in the shadow of the sea.

"If you release your hold on the water, you destroy the kingdom you were just protecting. You do not strike me as the kind of person to kill innocents to get what he wants, especially innocents of whom you care about." her face broke into a smile of satisfaction at the minor god's widening eyes.

"You win this time." he muttered, using his power to slowly put the sea back into place. As the waters settled, Percy felt immense relief as the strain was lifted from his shoulders. "Now, what is it you want from me?" the Amazon glowered at the minor god, almost seething at the question.

"My soldiers, my _sisters_ , are all dead because of _you_!" she stated with malice coating every word.

Percy only smiled, shrugging softly. "They were killing _my_ people, Ms. Wonder Woman. You seem to forget that." she was taken aback, shock coloring her features, only for a mask of steel to cover it up.

"Diana. My name is Diana, Princess of Themyscira."

"Perseus, minor god." he, regrettably, added the 'minor' bit so she didn't get the wrong idea.

"Minor? I know of no 'minor' being who can lift entire seas." Diana's words boosted Percy's ego, if only slightly. "Well, I might also be the only son of Poseidon." the Amazon narrowed her eyes in confusion, shaking her head as if what the god had stated was a distasteful wine. "But, what of Lord Poseidon's other son, Triton?" Percy froze, purple eyes glowing almost violently when he turned to the Wonder Woman.

"Who?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who?"

The Olympian Council had many differing emotions at Poseidon's accusation. "That is my son, Perseus." the sea god stared at his long lost child with joy and complete euphoria.

He had finally found his son, after all this time.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Poseidon, but don't you already have a son? Triton?" Apollo's words seemed to pierce the bubble around the Olympian. He seemed to, just now, realise the predicament.

"Triton is still my son, but he will need to give up his title as prince. My first-born has returned to me."

No one dared to suggest differently as the sea god went back to watching his child walk back to the kingdom of Alba Longa, accompanied by the strange Amazonian woman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy could pretty much chalk the day up to be pretty terrible.

First, he was blinded for trying to help his people (thanks Fates). Then, he had subsequently created a New God via engaging in a fight with a sorcerer. And, gods, don't forget he had fought a three-way battle between a New God of the Sun and an Amazonian demi-goddess from another dimension. But the icing on the cake? He apparently had a brother out there, being pampered as some big shot prince while Percy had to spend his first couple decades alone with no knowledge of his powers or his lineage.

To say the minor god was angry would be a gross understatement; he was absolutely furious. "Of all the injustices, all the horrible things that bastard sea god could have done, replacing me was not one I saw coming!" he ranted to the, slightly scared, Amazon.

"I am sure that Lord Poseidon did not replace you with Triton, he just needed an heir in case he fell in battle."

"Oh, I'm sure that's all it was. It's not like he even knew me anyways, right. First fifteen gods damned minutes and you lose your child. Unbelievable." Percy huffed, trudging forward across craters and pits in the island's terrain.

Diana sighed, wringing her hands as she thought of what to say to the hurt god. "If you are so concerned about your 'replacement', why don't you talk to your father?" the god stopped in his tracks, skin glowing ethereally in the setting sun.

"Listen, you are new to this universe, so I'll let you in on something: the gods? The Olympians? Hate minor gods. Especially Zeus. And, by the way, I've gotten in a fight with three of them! And, don't let me forget to mention that I'm harboring a woman from another dimension! I'm sure that meeting will go over fucking peachy!"

Diana was, once again, taken aback by his comments. She was starting to dislike this world greatly with every passing problem. Soon, the duo were at the high walls of the castle, where the entire population of the island had come out to witness the return of their saviour.

All was silent, and all was still, until one man rose on his feet. "All hail Lord Perseus!" soon, the entire crowd of people repeated the chant again and again, each time growing louder and more excited as they realized the threat to their lives was now defeated.

All of this was promptly ignored, however, because the minor god was busy searching for the lovely queen of the now safe kingdom. A flash of blonde hair caught his attention, and he started forward towards the individual of which said hair belonged to.

"Queen Sylvia? Is that you?" he called softly, though he could not be heard over the roar of the crowd. "Perseus, go to your queen. I shall distract the commoners." Diana said, disappearing before the godling could get a word in. Nevertheless, he took off towards the woman he needed to have a serious talk with.

True to her word, the Amazon Princess quickly grabbed the attention of the audience. Percy followed, hopefully, Sylvia into the barracks, where he found her facing out a window. "There you are." he slowed down at the sight of the queen, a smile forming. She turned, a light smile marking her face and letting Percy know that she was okay.

"Hello, Percy. That was a mighty battle you fought, but I knew you would win in the end." the god noticed a slight glare from the sun, which reflected across her eye to make them shine brighter. He approached her with hesitance, a laugh escaping his throat.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't save everyone." the bitterness in his voice surprised the queen, but she shook it off and hugged him tightly, sniffling slightly.

"I know, my love. A lot of people died today, but it was for the safety of the kingdom. Every life given was ten lives saved." her voice was muffled with her face pressed into his chest, but the god could easily pick it up. Silence engulfed them, though it was not awkward, but comfortable, until Percy broke it.

"Did you call me your love?" he said smugly, poking her side teasingly. The queen groaned, hitting her head against the godling's chest as he laughed.

"I thought you wouldn't notice."

"Oh no, it's fine. I can be your love, if that's… what you want." tense silence, quickly interrupted with a surprised grunt as Sylvia leaned up and kissed him, pressing her lips to his with fiery passion. Percy's eyes fluttered closed with a soft moan of pleasure, holding the woman close to him.

"Of course, my love." she said happily, breaking the kiss and leaning on his shoulder as he held her.

Suddenly, shouts from outside got their attention away from romance and affection. "We should probably go see what that is about." Percy sighed. "You go ahead, it would not be good for the citizens to see their queen in such a state. I'll return soon, my love." she kissed his cheek, making the minor god blush brightly as he exited the barrack.

Once gone, Sylvia turned back towards the window, her smile of love twisting into an evil smirk. The sun reflected light into her eyes, but she didn't seem bothered as it sank below the horizon. The light sunk, revealing that it was not the sun that was igniting her eyes.

Her normal blue irises were painted gold, in fact, all of her eye was gold.

"Naive godling. I shall crush you soon enough." her voice pitched upward, like nails on a chalk board. She blinked once, her eyes returning to blue, before she exited the barracks as well.

 **AN: Oh boy, I bet you didn't see that shit coming, huh? HAHAHAHA, aah. I love writing. Anywho, leave a review and let me know if I should do more one-shots to exercise my mind! If you'd like, give a suggestion on something you would like me to write. Not to give anything away, but I am working on something reeeaalllyy gib as well as PoP. Anyway, have a great day/night/afternoon my little biscuits!**


End file.
